


Feels like heaven / You might not get in it

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Side Chaesoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Lisa brings an angel home.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is a bit different from anything I've written before. I really hope you enjoy it!

Lisa squints her eyes a bit, trying to see beyond the heavy raindrops that collide mercilessly against the windshield.

She bits the inside of her cheek. She hates driving while it's raining.

It's dark. The only clarity, aside the faint one provided by the car headlights, is produced by the lightings that soar in the sky.

It's late. Later than Lisa thought it was before deciding that as much as she enjoyed her job, she was not going to be physically able to create something valuable without proper rest.

She only became aware of the weather once she actually left her workplace.

Right now, slightly nervous, Lisa tries to concentrate on the road that leads her home, the thought of a warm bed and an even warmer fluffy company filling her mind.

She's thinking about trying to fit yet another playhouse in her not-so-big apartment for Leo not to feel too bored when she leaves for work, when the lights of the car illuminate a strange silhouette besides the road.

Lisa almost didn't see it, both due to her acceptable driving spend and the utterly poor visual conditions.

She diminishes the pace slightly, considering for a moment.

She really, _really_ wants to get home as quickly as she can, the slight ache at the bottom of her back begging her to keep driving forwards.

It could be just trash. 

Or it could be a lost animal, Lisa thinks, or a bunch of abandoned ones, just as her own cat was.

It's the memory of a starving, shivering baby Leo whining along his brothers under a broken piece of paperboard the one that makes Lisa turns her car around and drive back to the unidentified shadow.

As she gets closer, though, she realizes there is no way it belongs to a box full of kittens.

Lisa can't see very well, but the size of the shape is quite big. Everything is a bit blurred; the storm seems to have become even stronger.

The blonde stops the car a few meters away from her destiny. She's a bit scared, honestly, but she hesitates just for a moment before reaching for the handle.

She's not _Lisa_ if she ignores a call for help.

She gets closer carefully as she feels the rain immediately drenching her. 

The blonde is already just a few meters way from the figure when she actually becomes able to see it more clearly.

And the sight makes her chest hurt.

It's a girl, curled into a ball with her forehead pressed against her knees in an attempt to cover herself from the anger of the tempest. She's shivering violently, her arms uselessly wrapped up around her own tiny figure, her chocolate hair drenched just as the white garment that covers her body.

Lisa attempts to take a step closer, but she stops abruptly.

Her heart starts beating almost uncomfortably fast, her mouth opening slightly. She stares at the girl, unable to say anything for a while.

The blonde is only able to snap out of her stupor when she starts to hear sobs coming from the brunette curled on the floor.

"Hey", Lisa says in the softest voice she can muster.

That doesn't prevent the girl from jumping in fear.

She launches her body away from Lisa, her cat-like eyes wide, scared, and her lips still trembling a bit due to her cries.

Lisa stares at her, stunned, a sad feeling pulsating from her heart.

She _knows_.

So the blonde leans down on the floor, worry adorning her features. 

She speaks steadily.

"What happened to your wings, angel?"

The tiny girl looks at the blonde, shock covering her face. 

It hurts. Everything hurts so much. Her back, her legs, her head.

There is a pressure practically crushing her chest. 

And she's _freezing_ and she's just _desperate_.

"I lost them", the brunette sobs openly, "I lost them".

Lisa's heart aches a bit more.

"It’s alright. Let me help you".

She extends a hand towards the crying figure.

The brunette hesitates, her mind drifting to the only clear memories she has. 

_Danger_ , she thinks.

But the blonde girl is looking at her with such softness in her features she feels the way in which her already weakened determination starts to crumble down. 

"My name is Lisa. I can help you, I promise. You'll be alright."

She shouldn't, she really shouldn't take this unknown human's hand, but she's just so exhausted.

So she lets the blonde girl intertwine their fingers softly.

It feels kind of nice.

"I promise I won't hurt you", she says, her voice mellow.

The brunette lets herself be leaded to the copilot seat of a black car.

Lisa takes off her own jacket and puts it on top of her companion's body. She drives for a while, silently trying to organize her thoughts.

_I'll take her home, and then..._

_And then?_

"How did you know?" the brunette interrupts her reflection.

Lisa looks over the tiny girl. She wonders faintly how she manages to look as ethereal on Earth as she would've been back home.

"Are you a special human?" the shorter girl insists just seconds later.

The blonde nods slowly, her gaze fixed on the road once again.

"I'm special".

The brunette does not speak again, the warmth of the jean jacket and the smooth movement of the car prompting her eyes to close against her will.

She should be attentive, she thinks, and tries to memorize the road. But it’s pointless, her mind overwhelmed and her body aching for some rest.

Lisa diverts her eyes for a second to check on the brunette.

“You can sleep if you want”, she offers.

Her companion shakes her head with determination, her eyes half-closed.

Lisa purses her lips a bit in worry, but sighs in relief when she notices the fury of the storm diminishing.

There are still a few kilometers left to reach her apartment.


	2. Two

Lisa enters her apartment followed by the brunette.

She's still soaked, the sudden warmth of the dining room still not enough to stop the shivers of her body.

That's not her main problem, though.

"This is my apartment", she says softly, turning towards the other girl.

The brunette looks just a little less terrified than minutes before, but her arms keep embracing her own body.

She doesn't answer.

Suddenly, a mewling sound interrupts the silence. 

Lisa's cat, still half-asleep, enters gracefully into the room to greet her owner. 

"Hi, Leo", the blonde coos as she leans down to pet his fur, "Did you miss me?"

The taller girl raises her head to find the shortest looking at the animal curiously.

"This is Leo", she explains, "my cat".

As in cue, the feline approaches the brunette slowly, his eyes open wide. He starts to smell the girl keeping a bit of distance and she instinctively reaches down a bit to show the palm of her hand. Leo gets closer.

The cat analyzes the girl for a few more seconds and seems ultimately pleased with the results, because he immediately starts rubbing his head against the brunette's hand, purring loudly.

The girl seems fascinated, her eyes lighting up a bit.

Lisa, on the other hand, is a bit shocked.

"He usually doesn't do well with strangers", she explains.

The shorter girl looks at her, more at ease.

They just stay like that for a short while until Lisa shakes her head lightly, realizing she’s kind of ignoring her duties as a host.

"Oh, you must be freezing! You can take a shower if you want. I can lend you some clothing".

Lisa is conscious about the fact that there are thousands of things to discuss with the brunette, but she knows that it would be useless to try to come up with answers right now. 

Everything is just too recent.

The other girl frowns lightly, considering.

The blonde is a completely stranger, true. And she's a _human_. 

But she brought her to her own apartment and offered her own clothing, which means that she can’t be that bad. And she's a _special_ human, after all.

"But you’re cold too", the brunette states, taking into the blonde's soaked figure.

"Not that much", she answers, “I can take it”. 

The brunette doesn't miss the way in which Lisa stuffs her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Alright", she says, still a bit hesitant.

"I'll search for something that fits you. Oh!" a sudden thought makes her stop abruptly, "Would you tell me your name?"

"I don't have a name on Earth", the girl answers.

"I know. You can choose one, though. So I know how to call you".

It's strange, because the brunette doesn't even have to think about it.

"I'm Jennie", she says.

She feels an odd warmth blooming in her heart.

"Jennie", Lisa repeats softly.

The warmth gets a bit more intense, moving to her stomach.

"Come with me. I'll show you the bathroom", the blonde states while taking wide steps towards a wooden door besides an ash grey sofa.

Jennie finds herself following. 

-

Jennie sighs in relief. Her body relaxes under the warmth of a soft yellow hoodie. 

She's just too tired. All she wants to do is to lie down her body on the sofa she's currently sitting on, close her eyes, and sleep until everything is gone.

She has never _slept_ before, really, but that’s what she’s been told humans do when they feel weary.

Leo is purring, half-asleep on her lap. The faint sounds of the shower seem to work on her as a lullaby.

She could run away, she thinks suddenly.

She could run away with dry, comfortable clothing, and she could even steal some human food.

The malicious thought catches Jennie off of guard.

_No_ , she thinks. _You are not one of them._

Leo remains unbothered on her lap and the brunette starts to pet him softly, his fur soft under Jennie’s left hand.

She can´t run away. Where would she go?

_Home._

But she can´t go home anymore.

Jennie's eyes start to fill up with tears.

She's angry, and sad, and desperate. And she can't even put a name to all the feeling she's experiencing right now because she just doesn't know how.

They were right. Earth is a cold, cruel place.

Jennie is too absorbed in her sulking to realize Lisa's presence entering the room.

The sight the blonde gets just as she opens the door is heartbreaking.

The tiny brunette, the _angel_ , is crying silently on the sofa, Leo sleeping on top of her lap, the too-big hoodie Lisa lent her accentuating her small frame.

She looks _vulnerable_. Like a lost child.

"Hey", Lisa says softly. 

Jennie looks at her, startled, and tries to wipe off her own tears with the sleeve of the hoodie.

The blonde's chest aches.

She gets closer to the sofa slowly, her eyes staring into Jennie's coffee orbs.

The brunette tenses up a bit more, but feels more at ease once a fragrance of fresh flowers hits her nose.

The scent is new for her, but it strikes a faint memory Jennie can't seem to point out. It makes the knot in her throat give up a little.

Lisa sits beside her, keeping a bit of distance. 

Leo doesn’t seem to appreciate his owner’s actions, deciding to jump from the brunette’s lap and continue with his nap on the floor.

"I know you are scared, Jennie. It's only natural for you to be", Lisa's voice emanates warmth, "but I promise you can trust me."

There is a moment of silence, and it takes Jennie a while to realize that the blonde is asking for a signal to continue.

"Okay", Jennie says, cautious.

Lisa doesn't seem offended.

"Would you tell me what happened, Jennie?"

The brunette feels the uncomfortable weigh on her chest once again.

It would be just annoying if it wasn't that painful.

"I don't know", her voice breaks a little, "I don't remember".

"It's alright", Lisa states.

Jennie blinks in an attempt to keep her tears at bay.

"Are you hurt?" the blonde asks then.

"No.", the brunette answers.

"Really? What about your back?"

Jennie shallows thickly.

"It hurts a little. Not too much", she takes a deep breath, "It was _clean_ ".

Lisa tries to hide the concern reflected on her eyes.

"I think you should rest now. Tomorrow we can talk to my friend, Chaeyoung. She'll know what to do"

"Is she a human?" Jennie asks.

"Yeah. A special one."

The brunette frowns lightly, her lips tightening.

Lisa understands.

"Not all humans are twisted, Jennie. Chaeyoung is great. She'll help you", the blonde explains.

"And you can't? Maybe you are not _that_ special, then".

Jennie regrets her words the moment they come out of her mouth.

The human is just trying to help. 

She feels like crying again.

"I... I'm... sorry".

But the blonde simply puts her hand lightly on top of Jennie's. 

Jennie doesn’t pull away, slightly amazed by the way in which the gesture alleviates the pang of her chest.

"I know you are scared, Jennie. And probably really mad. But you need to trust us."

The brunette looks for any shadow in Lisa's eyes.

They are pure.

"Alright".

Lisa smiles big, her teeth showing.

Jennie feels the corners of her own mouth attempting to turn up. If she wasn't so miserable, she would've returned the gesture.

But suddenly, she feels an unknown pain that makes her frown deeply again.

"What is it?" the blonde asks her immediately, head tilted lightly.

"My stomach hurts", Jennie explains.

"Oh, you are probably hungry. I am _starving_. You can stay here and rest for a while. I'll cook something for both of us".

And just like that, Lisa stands up and heads to the kitchen followed by a recently awake Leo, who decides to spend some quality time with his owner.

Jennie rubs her eyes with her fingers and covers herself with the mattress that lie on the top of the sofa. 

Somehow, she feels colder than before.


	3. Three

"Chae?" Lisa murmurs into the phone. 

It's too early for a Saturday morning, the sun still rising lazily, but the blonde already knew she wasn't getting much sleep.

She hopes her best friend doesn’t mind the forenoon call.

_"Lisa, it is seven AM for fuck's sake. What is going on?”_ the girl complains with a raspy voice.

Well, she minds a bit.

"Sorry. I know. But I'm having a... _situation_ ."

The blonde keeps whispering her words, mindful of the sleeping brunette on the couch a few meters away. 

Jennie's mouth is slightly open, and her chest rising and falling deeply. She's exerting an innocent, pure aura the blonde is sure she hasn't seen in a long time.

Lisa has to tear her gaze off of the adorable sight.

_"What? What kind of situation, Lisa? Are you alright?"_

"I'm alright. It's...Can I go to your house in a few hours?"

_"A few hours? Can´t you just come now? You are scaring me, Lisa"._

The blonde looks at the peacefully asleep brunette once again.

"I can't right now. Don't worry, Chae. I'm alright".

_"Fine. Please, just...take care"._

"I will. You too."

Lisa hangs up shortly after.

The brunette keeps sleeping, unbothered. There are a few strands of deep chocolate hair falling in front of her face. Lisa reaches her hand instinctively in order to fix them, but stops herself midway. 

Lisa lowers her hand slowly, silently chastising herself while Leo enters the room meowing loudly.

"Are you hungry already?", Lisa asks her kitten, turning her head to look at him amusedly. 

The feline meows again, almost answering his owner's question.

"Alright, alright. Breakfast is important, after all", she thinks for a moment, “but not too much. You are getting quite chubby lately”.

Before moving to the kitchen, Lisa checks on the brunette once again. 

She looks peaceful at the moment, but Lisa doesn’t know how much is it going to last.

-

"Hi, Jennie".

The brunette enters the kitchen rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Her hair is slightly messy and the hoodie she slept with is a little crumbled.

She would be more irritated if it wasn't for the delicious smell that fills the room.

"I made breakfast", the blonde speaks again.

She's carrying a plate full of what Jennie recognizes as _hotcakes_ with both hands.

"I hope you like them".

Jennie makes a sound with the back of her throat. She doesn’t' tell Lisa she's always wanted to try the dish.

The blonde doesn't seem to mind, though. She simply takes a sit on the closest chair.

Jennie hesitates a bit, but the growl of her stomach prompts her to sit as well.

She's not used to being hungry. She's not used to _anything_ , actually.

The brunette just tries to imitate what she's been watching for an eternity, but she realizes soon enough that using cutlery might not be as easy it seemed.

"Want help?” the blonde asks.

Jennie denies with her head.

She struggles a bit more, a deep frown decorating her features, and Lisa just pretends she's not watching.

The sense of accomplishment Jennie gets when she succeeds in fitting a small piece of food inside her mouth is kind of ridiculous, really, but she secretly relishes on it.

And the hotcakes are very, _very_ good.

"Do you like them? Do you want anything else?" Lisa asks. 

The blonde shakes her head vehemently, her eyes slightly wide.

"They are tasty", she musters with her mouth still full.

Lisa smiles at the sight.

They eat in silence for a while longer, until the blonde decides it's only fair to communicate her plans to Jennie.

"I talked to Chaeyoung this morning. She's willing to help".

Chaeyoung helping them is not exactly _confirmed_ , but Lisa has been around her best friend for enough time for her just to know that the light pink blonde will come around to the idea.

Jennie, however, feels the already familiar uncomfortable knot on her throat again and her shoulders tense visibly.

"Jennie, she's the only one who can help you. She'll tell you what to do".

The brunette considers for a while. 

She needs to go home.

So she nods slowly, a gesture that earns her a wide smile.

"You will not regret it".

Lisa's optimism makes her feel just a bit better.

Even though the girl is almost a completely stranger.

-

Jennie twitches in her place again, her hands falling awkwardly on her sides.

She's wearing a jean jacket a size too big for her and the sneakers Lisa lent her are a bit oversized as well.

The blonde is standing close to her, significantly calmer.

"Are you ready, Jennie?” she asks with a sweet tone.

The brunette licks her lips her eyes fixed on the floor. Lisa's heart aches a bit.

She reaches out to take Jennie's hand with her own.

The shorter girl feels as if she should pull away, but she can't bring herself to do so. The gesture makes her feel just a little bit stronger.

It's kind of nice.

Lisa is still looking at her, so Jennie finds herself nodding.

_Here it goes._

The blonde knocks on the front door of her best friend’s house without hesitation. They wait for a bit, Jennie unconsciously tightening her grip on Lisa's hand.

And the door finally opens.

A tall girl with soft pink hair emerges from it, her eyes moving back and forth from Lisa to Jennie.

She frowns slightly.

"Hey, Chae", Lisa says cautiously.

"Lisa", the pink-haired girl states, confused "what...?"

She stops abruptly, her stare falling finally on Jennie's figure. She looks utterly shocked for a second.

None of the girls speak, the tension almost visible in the air.

"Chae, can we get in?" Lisa says.

It's not a question, really.

-

So Jennie finds herself sitting on a creamy-colored sofa, Lisa close by her side and Chaeyoung staring at them from the armchair aesthetically placed just besides the bigger piece of furniture. 

"Chae, this is Jennie" Lisa explains.

The tallest girl stays silent but nods in acknowledgment.

"Jennie, this is Chae. She's my best friend".

The brunette doesn't know what to do, really, so she simply stares at the mentioned girl.

Lisa sighs.

"Alright. I'll just go for it", she states impatiently, "You know that's going on, Chae".

"Well, all I know is that I've got a recently fallen angel sitting on my couch, Lisa".

Jennie flinches at the words.

_Fallen._

Chaeyoung seems a bit regretful.

"Sorry. This is not exactly what I expect from Saturday mornings".

"Chae, Jennie needs your help".

The tallest blonde stares at her friend for a moment with an almost confused expression.

"Jennie, what do you need?" Lisa asks her softly.

The brunette seems suddenly very nervous, so the shortest blonde places her hand on top of her tight in a comforting manner.

There is a moment of silence.

"I want to go home".

Chaeyoung's opens her mouth slightly while turning towards Lisa.

Jennie thinks that if she didn’t know humans better, she would actually believe that they can communicate somehow telepathically.

The pinkish blonde blinks twice, perplex.

"What happened to your wings, Jennie?" she asks.

"I don't know", her voice drips sincerity, "I just remember a sharp pain on my back, and then I woke up on Earth".

That doesn't seem to please the blonde too much, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly.

"Well, Jennie", she begins, "It might be a bit complex, then".

She makes pause for the brunette to take in the information.

Jennie nods, eager.

She feels _lost._

"I don't know exactly the way it works, honestly. I can only see auras. When an angel falls on Earth, their aura becomes exactly the same as the ones humans typically have. They lack ethereal essence, so they are not allowed into Heaven".

Jennie remains silent. She feels a bit sick.

Chaeyoung looks at Lisa, as if asking permission to continue.

The blonde nods almost imperceptibly.

"Humans have a bit of that essence as well. Some of them. And if angels hang around humans for enough time, they begin to… _absorb_ it".

Jennie narrows her eyes, sceptic.

She's heard lots of things about humans. 

Not once she was told that they might have such features.

"And how do you know that?"

Chaeyoung stares right into her eyes, her brow furrowed in a way it makes Jennie wonder if she's offended.

"I've seen it", the tallest blonde affirms, her voice steady.

The brunette shallows.

"So I have to ask humans for help?"

"Oh, no. We are not aware of all energies that surround us. And even when we are, we just can’t control them. Only angels can do it voluntarily".

_Not a chance, then,_ Jennie thinks.

"How long would it take?"

The way in which Chaeyoung clears her throat can't mean anything good.

"Well...your wings need to be restored and not healed..." Jennie feels Lisa´s hand searching for hers and she corresponds without hesitation, "so it might take years".

The brunette opens her eyes, a strange sound escaping from her throat.

_Years._

Human years.

"Jennie..." Lisa begins softly.

But for the brunette, it is only a distant sound.

"Can I die? As a human?”

_Dying like a human. Staying human for all eternity._

She thought her voice would come out steady, but it sounded like rushed breaths instead.

Lisa begins to brush her thumb against Jennie's hand tenderly.

Chaeyoung seems a bit conflicted. She doesn't answer immediately and the brunette stares into her eyes almost desperately.

So she answers.

"Yes. You have practically all human features by now".

"That won't happen", Lisa tells Jennie, soft and determined. "We will help you out, Jennie. Everything will be alright".

The brunette feels hot tears rushing into her eyes.

She's terrified; the prospect of never being able to come back home makes her free hand shake a little.

"Jennie", Lisa speaks louder this time, "You will go home. Just trust."

The brunette doesn't have the heart to tell her that all she has been taught since almost the beginning of eternity is that humans are not to trust.


	4. Four

"Do you really think it is a good idea?".

Chaeyoung and Lisa are sitting on the sofa, murmuring softly.

Jennie has excused herself to the bathroom in such a correct way it left the tallest blonde kind of impressed.

It's evident that Jennie has been observing humans for a fair period of time.

An _eternity_ , maybe.

"I don't know if it is a good idea, Chae. It's just what I have to do".

"Lisa, I understand you feel that way-"

"Then you will help, right?"

The girl stares at her friend for moment before sighing in defeat.

"I’ll do my best."

The shortest blonde smiles gratefully. Chaeyoung is certainly a gift.

"Is she going to stay with you?"

"Would you like her to stay here, instead?", Lisa asks with irony.

"She doesn't trust me", Chaeyoung answers.

"Well, you weren't exactly polite when you called her a fallen angel on your first conversation".

Chaeyoung flinches a bit.

"I'm sorry".

Lisa relaxes slightly against the sofa.

"I know, Chae. But you need to keep in mind that she's still assimilating everything".

"I know", the tallest blonde answers, "It's just..."

Lisa waits for a moment, her head slightly tilted.

"You are too good, Lis".

The girl denies with her head, smiling.

"I just _understand_ ".

They fall into a comfortable silence, Chaeyoung's mind drifting to a faint memory.

Just some minutes later, Jennie enters the room again.

She looks better, to Lisa's relief. Her face looks significantly less pale and the pure sorrow in her chocolate eyes seem to have diminished a bit. 

Jennie walks to the sofa, but gets distracted mid-way by the photographs hanging artistically on the wall just a few meters away.

"Can I?", she asks Chaeyoung.

"Sure. Some of them are very old, though".

Jennie nods a bit confused, wondering why Chaeyoung felt like she needed to make that comment. Isn’t the purpose of photographs to reminiscence past memories?

_Humans are complex_ , the brunette thinks. 

She looks at the picture placed just slightly above the others, in which a baby girl in a pink dress whom Jennie assumes is Chaeyoung herself smiles big at something behind the camera. 

Just at the left, there is another one of the pink blonde, this time featuring a maybe slightly younger Lisa trying to rub a piece of cake against her cheek. It's kind of nice, Jennie considers, the pure glee decorating their expressions. The number written at the bottom of the picture dating a few years behind makes Jennie wonder about the depth of the relationship.

The picture on the left has a different vibe. Chaeyoung is standing in front of a white wall, her eyes serious despite the almost forced smile on her mouth, both her hands holding a certified piece of paper as pristine as the wall itself.

But it is the picture at the bottom the one that catches Jennie's attention the most. A jet-black-haired Chaeyoung with heavy makeup on her eyes stands in a palpable uncomfortable manner besides a shorter, seemingly older woman. They look so much alike that Jennie has no doubt about their mother-daughter bond. There is a gap between each other, though, both lips stretched in a failed attempt of a smile.

Jennie stares at it for a while until she notices the small letters at the bottom right of the picture. 

_Roseanne_ , it reads. 

"Is your mother's name _Roseanne_?" she asks, still looking at the picture.

Jennie is surprised when she gets silence as an answer, so she turns towards the soft pink blonde.

She's staring at her, but her gaze seems somehow lost.

"No", she answers slowly, "I'm Roseanne."

Jennie looks at Lisa this time, utterly confused. The girl is looking back at her with a cautious look in her eyes.

"Oh. And why _Chaeyoung_ , then?” 

The tallest girl's eyes soften considerably.

"I just prefer it now".

Jennie would like to ask more, but she realizes it might not be the best idea.

Lisa pats her friend's back subtly and Chaeyoung relaxes completely at the gesture.

"Well", the shortest blonde begins, stretching her limbs, "what are we having for lunch, Chae?".

The tallest blonde looks at her friend, unimpressed.

-

They spend most of the day in Chaeyoung’s house.

It is _big_ , very well decorated.

Jennie finds out soon enough that the pink blonde is a natural artist, trying to balance her passion for music and her love for painting.

She's nice, actually, especially once her stomach is full.

Throughout conversations, Jennie gets to know some things about Lisa as well.

She's a graphic designer, but loves photography the most. She enjoys dancing and cats and food.

_And she's really nice_ , Jennie decides.

Currently, back in her apartment, the blonde is trying out some new recipe she claims Jennie will love.

The brunette is slightly concerned, honestly, after Chaeyoung told her between loud laughter about the time her friend almost burns the kitchen of a previously rented apartment in an attempt to make homemade pasta.

But odds seem to be in their favor this time, because Lisa proudly puts two plates full of seafood on top of the wooden table.

It's _delicious_ , and this time Jennie comments so without the blonde prompting her to say anything.

Lisa seems utterly pleased by the compliment, her eyes shining just a bit more, and the brunette feels somehow accomplished.

Things are _bad_ , indeed, and she still longs for home, but her body does not ache in the same way it did the first hours after she fell on Earth.

Soon, dinner is over. Jennie stands a bit awkwardly behind Lisa, who’s washing the dishes while humming a soft tune.

The brunette watches her silently, wondering how to start asking all the questions that fill up her mind. She wants to ask her a about her, about the things she likes, about the things she does. She wants to know why she is helping her. She wants to know a bit more about Chaeyoung as well.

But just Jennie is about to open her mouth, Lisa turns around quickly, yelping a little in surprise, startling the brunette in the process.

“Oh, sorry, Jennie. I thought you were in the living room”.

The shortest girl shrugs uncomfortably, scolding herself for not being careful enough.

“It’s alright! Really. You just startled me a bit.” The blonde smiles in a comforting manner, “Wanna watch something before bed?”.

Jennie nods absently, trying to figure out how Lisa can guess her feelings so easily. 

_Maybe it’s a human thing_ , she thinks, as the blonde leads her to the sofa.

_Or maybe it’s just a Lisa thing._

They sit in silence while Lisa searches for a TV series suitable for Jennie. She decides a classic would do just fine.

The brunette is quite confused at the beginning of the chapter, but after a while she catches herself giggling softly at some sarcastic remarks. 

Lisa prefers a lighter humor, really, but she’s in complete awe listening to the angelic sounds that the shorter girl produces, so she keeps watching gladly.

Two chapters later, Jennie is yawning almost subtly, which makes Lisa smile in amusement.

“Are you sleepy, Jennie”?

The brunette turns towards her, unaware of the slight pout on her lips.

Lisa tries not to smile too widely.

“I want to keep watching…”

“We can watch some more tomorrow, don’t worry”, she stops for a moment, “after we get you some clothes. I don’t mind lending you mine, but I think you might be a bit uncomfortable”.

Jennie takes into the length of the sweater she’s wearing, its hem reaching her mid-tights, and nods in agreement.

“Good. I have extra pajamas, and the bed is already done.”

The brunette frowns, tilting her head in confusion.

“You only have one bed”.

“Yes, and you are taking it”.

Jennie opens her mouth to protest. She doesn’t need to be a human to understand that the blonde is being too kind.

“Don’t”, Lisa interrupts her, “I’m sleeping at the sofa. Now, if you don’t take the bed, I’m just sleeping on the floor”.

The determination of her voice makes Jennie agree reluctantly. 

Almost an hour later and after a long shower, Jennie lies down on Lisa's bed, the smell of fresh flowers cleansing a bit the fog in her mind.

She stares out of the window absently, the dark sky lighted up by shiny stars, all tracing different patterns that Jennie's gaze follows languidly. 

She falls asleep almost immediately after, her right arm below the blonde's pillow.

Lisa enters her own room silently to look for her own pajamas, and finds the brunette breathing deeply, her eyes closed.

It's _adorable_ , really, and it makes Lisa's heart swell a bit.

She's glad the brunette is staying strong.

However, just as Lisa is leaving the room, Jennie's body start to twitch slightly, her mind still asleep.

Lisa frowns while she approaches the girl, pondering on how to stop her suffering without waking her up.

After a few moments of consideration, the blonde finally presses the palm of her hand lightly against the patch of skin above Jennie's chest. 

Lisa starts to feel sleepy, but the brunette stops her movements, her quick breaths becoming calm and deep once again.

The blonde stares at the girl's expression for a few more moments before finally leaving the room.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. You may have noticed that I answer to all your comments because I just love to know what you have to say about the story. Just let me know if it's too annoying haha. Also, have you noticed that Lisa is still blonde in the story?

Jennie is standing still, surrounded by absolutely _nothing_.

The pristine white background stretches in all directions, not a single shadow altering the void.

She can't move. Her legs seem attached to the floor and her arms remain stoic besides her body.

She can think, unfortunately.

She's desperately trying to force her limbs to react, her mind screaming in fear.

Something is happening.

A distant voice begins to increase volume, Jennie's heart beating fast against her chest. Almost _humanly_.

She barely distinguishes few words, her terror partially clouding her mind.

She can't speak either.

_Compassion_ , Jennie recognizes, _magnanimity and grace_.

_Mortis, ánima, moralis._

_Ordinato, punitus._

_Punishment_ , the voice states.

_Punishment_ , it screams.

Suddenly, devastating waves start to crash against Jennie's immobile body, filling up the void with blurs of deep gray and faint blue.

Jennie's feet stay attached to the floor as a throbbing ache starts to stab her lungs.

_Humánitas_ , she hears despite the deep waters surrounding her ears.

Her lungs can't hold air anymore, her nature prompting her to take a deep breath; waves finally reaching their goal, filling everything up, lethal.

Jennie wakes up. 

Her whole body launches forwards, her heart beating uncomfortably fast against her ribcage.

Her chest rises and falls quickly as she breathes almost desperately, a thin layer of sweat coating her forehead. 

Jennie blinks rapidly, disoriented for a second, until her mind is awake enough to clear some memories.

_Lisa._

As in cue, a soft knock on the door finally snaps Jennie out of her stupor.

"Yes?" she manages to say, her voice a bit strangled.

She’s happy she can talk, anyway.

"Sorry I’m bothering you, but breakfast is ready. I made some pancakes!" Lisa raises her pitch a bit at the end and Jennie feels inexplicably calmer, "You can stay longer in bed if you want, though".

"No, I'll join you. Just give me a minute".

"Take two if you want!" Lisa half-screams again, happiness lacing her voice.

Jennie doesn't feel like complaining when her feet touch the carpeted floor.

-

"Jennie, aren’t you bored already?"

The brunette is sprawled in the grey couch, Leo happily having a nap on top of her tights. She has been watching the TV series Lisa introduced her the night before for a bit more than two hours.

She's not bored, evidently, the show appears to become just a bit more sarcastic as chapters pass through, but her legs are indeed starting to feel a bit numb. On top of that, the blonde sitting on the black wooden desk a few meters away has been sighing loudly since she closed the laptop she was working with.

Jennie doesn't know why, but Lisa's almost childish impatience makes her chest warm up in endearment. She has to fight a smile.

"I guess I've watched enough", the brunette states, looking over the blonde discreetly, "Do you want to watch something yourself?"

"Oh, no", Lisa complains, furrowing her brow lightly, "enough screens. Let’s go out".

Jennie looks at her a bit surprised, an unexpected feeling of anxiety making her shift uncomfortably.

Lisa notices immediately.

"Don't worry, it will be fun! I'll stay by your side".

The brunette relaxes her shoulders lightly, the idea of Lisa somehow protecting her being oddly reassuring.

"Besides!" the blonde beings excitedly, "We'll get some ice cream! I bet you've thought about trying it, right?"

Jennie reflects for a moment. Back home, it would have been shameful for her to admit how many times she had wished to taste some of the dishes humans devoured eagerly every single one of their days, the creamy substance not being an exception.

"I guess", she concedes, a bit unsure still.

"And also, clothing. You can pull of anything, clearly, but I bet you'd feel more comfortable wearing jeans that are actually your size".

The brunette is taken aback a bit by the sudden compliment, so she stutters some words in agreement as she tries to hide the blush coating her cheeks.

Lisa smiles at her, beamingly, and naturally takes the brunette’s hands to help her stand up.

Jennie feels a bit more secure.

-

"Lisa, don't you think it is too much?"

The brunette looks worriedly at the blonde trying to maneuver with the copious amount of shopping bags she carries with both arms.

Jennie has offered to help many times, but Lisa dismissed all her attempts stating that she could carry everything and that the brunette’s only duty should be to enjoy.

And the shorter girl is enjoying herself, actually, the process of buying clothes being more appealing than she thought. And honestly, she feels kind of proud with her choices. Lisa has been complimenting her style since the moment she bought her first black peacoat.

However, she recognizes her limits. She doesn't really know how much money Lisa has been spending on her, but she's very well aware of the economic system of most human societies. So _yeah_ , it's more than enough.

"Oh, what about another pair of jeans?" the blonde asks, turning abruptly towards Jennie with wide eyes.

"Lisa, it's alright. We’ve bought plenty already."

The blonde starts walking fast, which Jennie supposes is natural for her because of the amazing length of her legs, but diminishes her pace when she realizes that the brunette is struggling to keep up with her.

It makes Jennie happy somehow. She just wishes Lisa would hold her hand as well.

"Let me hold some bags for you, please", Jennie requests Lisa once again.

The blonde is about to deny with her head for the fifth time in the day, but commits the mistake of turning towards the brunette before doing so. Jennie is wearing the most adorable, heartbreaking pout on her lips, which gets Lisa’s negative stuck on her throat.

How are you supposed to say no to that?

So she frowns without meaning it and manages to give Jennie some of the lighter bags she was holding on her right arm. 

The shorter girl seems pleased, so the blonde can't get really mad at her either.

They walk for a little while and Lisa is kind of surprised when she feels the brunette's hand brushing insistently against hers.

She fights a smile, taking the hint, and simply intertwines her fingers with Jennie's.

The brunette feels accomplished.

It's almost evening already, the sun setting almost lazily, a golden light coating the city. They are strolling calmly. Lisa is simply enjoying the faint noise of the people surrounding them as Jennie tries to take in everything she gets to see. The faces, the shops, the scents.

It's kind of _marvelous_ , really, and it disconcerts her. 

Was she lied to?

Lisa doesn't give her more time to reflect because she stops suddenly, pulling Jennie back a bit roughly in the process.

"Sorry", she apologizes immediately, "but look! Ice cream!"

Lisa's raised finger points to a small colorful shop almost at the end of the street.

Jennie doesn't have much time to answer, really, because Lisa is leading her to the place eagerly.

The blonde enters first, her had never letting Jennie's go, and she turns back to look at the brunette with a wide smile.

Jennie stares at her, a bit dumbfounded.

"Look, Jennie, you can choose any of those flavors", she whispers near her ear, gesturing towards a wide board hanging on the wall.

The brunette knows, naturally, but nods anyway.

She doesn't like the idea of discouraging Lisa.

She stares at the long list quite lost. As much as she _understands_ the flavors, she has never tasted anything close to almost any of them.

"I'll try...strawberries?"

"Alright! I'll go with milk ice cream. You'll see! You'll love it!” Lisa states, her beaming smile still on place.

Jennie can't fight the grin that reaches her own lips this time.

Lisa asks for the ice creams, the process of dealing with the bags and her purse quite complex, but she manages after a while.

They sit outside, on a white old wooden bench just outside the shop. It's quieter, people already going home due to the arrival of the evening. 

Jennie smells the creamy product before actually trying it, the flavor immediately rejected by her taste buds.

She tries not to be too obvious, knowing well how excited Lisa was to see her reaction, but the blonde realizes anyway.

"Oh, you don't like it?"

"Sorry", Jennie begins, "It's just..."

"Don't apologize, silly. C'mon, try mine. If you don't like it, I'll buy you some donuts".

Jennie wants to tell Lisa to stop buying things for her, but the blonde is already angling her cone towards her, so she simply takes a spoonful and tries it.

Her eyes open a bit.

It's absolutely _delicious_.

"Oh! You like it, don’t you?"

Jennie nods fervently, the sweet taste still present in her mouth.

"Here, let's exchange. I like strawberries, anyway".

The brunette ignores the pang of guilt she fees just because the flavor is really, _really_ good.

So much so, she finishes her cone quite quickly, Lisa following soon after.

Jennie feels full and somehow content.

She turns towards the blonde, who' staring with soft eyes at a kid playing with his dog just across the street.

The brunette has certainly seen lots of humans since she fell on Earth, but Lisa is by far the most beautiful one.

"Thank you, Lisa", Jennie says softly.

The blonde looks at her, a kind smile on her lips.

"You are welcome, Jen."

Jennie doesn't mind the nickname.

Actually, she likes it a lot. 

-

Back home, Jennie struggles to fall sleep.

She supposes it could be the ice cream that replaced actual dinner.

Or maybe she's still trying to assimilate everything that happened on the day.

Nevertheless, she's not miserable.

She's warm, and the bedsheets are soft. The pajama she's wearing, definitely not hers, smells particularly nice.

And the stars are shinning beautifully, creating new patterns.

So she closes her eyes, languidly, and finally lets herself dream.

-

Lisa falls asleep quite easily, but awakes abruptly when she hears noises coming from her room.

Her heartbeat picks up, worry decorating her features as she rushes to check on the brunette.

She opens the door without knocking, a bit desperate, but relaxes at the sight of a sleeping Jennie.

She's flinching, however, clearly going through a vivid nightmare, her brow furrowed deeply.

Lisa's eyes soften considerably as she gets closer as silently as she can.

She stares at Jennie for a while, unsure.

But she ends up placing her hand against the skin a bit above Jennie's chest. 

She stays like that for a while, feeling the way in which the girl relaxes against her touch.

Lisa is _so_ sleepy.

Once Jennie starts breathing deeply again, the blonde fixes some strands of her hair tenderly.

_Stay strong, angel_ , she thinks.

She stands up and leaves the room, hoping to fall back asleep quickly.


	6. Six

Jennie wakes up peacefully just as the sun rises. She's kind of too warm, so she pushes the bedsheets away as a sound escapes from her throat. 

Still sleepy, she sits on bed blinking rapidly, the distant sounds of footsteps outside the room informing her that Lisa is awake as well.

Jennie decides to get up immediately. The blonde has been so generous with her that she feels the needs to give something back.

So the brunette stretches her limbs in an almost cat-like manner and finally leaves the bed behind.

Just as she reaches the hall, a soft fur stroking her ankles makes her stop for a moment. She smiles down at Leo, who in exchange is purring loudly.

"Hi, cutie", Jennie greets the cat as she reaches down to pet him behind his ears, "ready to start the day?"

The feline doesn't answer, really, but keeps pushing his small head insistently against the brunette's hand, so she guesses it is some sort of answer.

Jennie rubs his back once more before heading to the kitchen.

And there she finds Lisa. Her long, light blonde hair a bit messy after some sleeping hours. She's leaning down lightly in front of the open fridge, humming a soft tune Jennie wonders if it is a lullaby.

_She does that a lot_ , the brunette reflects.

Jennie decides not to interrupt her.

However, Lisa stops her song-midway, retrieving some products from the still open fridge and prompting the shorter girl to finally speak.

"Hi, Lisa".

The blonde doesn't seem startled by the sudden greeting, simply turning towards Jennie with a big smile.

"Hi, Jen. Did you sleep well?"

The brunette returns the gesture before nodding once.

"Yes. Thank you".

"I'm glad! You can rest for a while longer, though, breakfast is still in process."

Jennie tilts her head as she tries to peek on the ingredients Lisa chose.

"What are you preparing?", she asks.

Lisa smiles mischievously.

"It's a surprise!"

Jennie has to make use of some of her willpower so as not to pout childishly.

"Can I help you?"

"No, Jen! You'll spoil the surprise".

The way her voice raises a bit at the end almost makes Jennie give in.

Almost.

"But I want to help", Jennie states, stomping unwillingly on her way towards Lisa.

"You can help later", the blonde answers.

Jennie raises an eyebrow.

Screw human maturity, she's using her pout.

She knows it kind of works on Lisa anyway.

"Please", she asks looking at the blonde, her newly acquired tool full on display.

The tallest girl groans a bit, murmuring something Jennie can't hear.

"Alright", she concedes, "we'll be teammates!".

The sudden mood swing makes the shorter girl chuckle softly in surprise. Lisa is something else.

"What are we making, then?"

"Some eggs and beacon on top of toasts. And some waffles. Oh, and some fruit salad!"

Jennie stares at the tallest girl a bit open-mouthed.

"Isn't that...a bit too much?"

"Well..." the blonde considers for a second, "it might be. But I want you to try everything! You can eat leftovers for lunch".

Jennie's brows furrow lightly.

"And what about you?"

"Oh", Lisa starts with a guilty expression, "I won't have lunch here. I've got to work today".

The brunette lets the words sink in for a second. 

Lisa is going to leave.

She's going to be _alone_.

"But I'll be out just for a few hours! Leo will keep you company meanwhile".

Jennie tries to smile reassuringly.

She knows that Lisa can't leave her life behind just for her.

And besides, she's right. A few hours can't possibly be that bad, right?

"It's alright", she states, "I'll deal with it".

Lisa stares at her for a while longer before showing her toothy smile once again.

"Let's just have fun for now, shall we?"

It's not a question, really, because she immediately reaches down to the sink to start washing her hands.

Jennie imitates her shortly after.

"Alright, Jen. You can start by mixing the ingredients for the waffles as I toast the bread".

"Okay", the brunette states softly, a bit worried now about the outcome of the situation.

"Teammates!" Lisa shouts out as she gestures Jennie to high-five her.

The brunette chuckles amusedly as she complies. The blonde surely knows how to brighten the day.

-

"Is this okay, Lisa?" Jennie asks as she cuts a banana into small pieces.

Almost everything is ready, the blonde is trying to fit an enormous amount of beacon on a regular-sized toast.

She peeks at Jennie's work, but she knows she really doesn't need to. The brunette has been doing her part as if cooking was second nature.

"It's perfect, Jen."

The shortest girl is really pleased. She decides she enjoys cooking. She likes to see the way in which things come together.

Short time after, they are already enjoying their homemade breakfast under the sunlight that enters throughout the window.

Leo is napping on the floor a few meters away, as content as the girls.

"He doesn't like being alone", Lisa tells Jennie while she looks at the feline, "And he usually doesn't like people either. He really likes you, though".

Jennie hums in agreement. She's kind of fond of the cat as well.

"Maybe he knows you are not people exactly", Lisa smiles at the brunette cheekily.

Jennie grins at the light joke.

"Maybe he's as intuitive as his owner".

Lisa stares into her eyes for a moment, her soft smile still on place.

It makes Jennie a bit flustered, somehow, but she doesn't tear her gaze apart.

A loud electronic sound interrupts the moment.

Lisa groans in annoyance as she grabs her cellphone to turn off the alarm.

"I've got to get ready. Sorry, Jen", she apologizes, taking a look at the mess left on the kitchen, "I'll clean later".

"I'll clean", Jennie states, "Go get ready. Humans get fired sometimes".

The remark makes Lisa laugh loudly as she leaves the kitchen a bit hurriedly.

-

"Good morning, Lalisa! You are almost late. Luckily for you, I'm an amazing workmate who won't tell our boss. Or will I...?"

Lisa smiles instinctively at the raspy voice that greets her from the desk besides hers.

"Hi, Jisoo. I'm sure you won't. Especially since I know you remember I covered your ass last week".

The short redhead laughs way too loudly for the working atmosphere, but Lisa learnt way back to just let her friend be.

"You have no proof", the girl shoots back, "now get to work before you get us both fired".

Lisa simply denies with her head in amusement as she chuckles softly.

Jisoo is right, anyway.

She needs to start working.

-

The day passes by awfully slowly, Lisa’s mind drifting back constantly to the brunette wandering alone in her apartment.

She knows it's not a big deal, really, Jennie being more than capable of entertaining herself, but Lisa still feels a bit guilty.

Everything is still recent.

_And if Jennie starts to overthink..._

"Yah, Lalisa! Time for dinner!" Jisoo's voice interrupts her thoughts abruptly.

The redhead waits for Lisa to stand up and head outside. 

They sit on their usual place, and Jisoo takes her food out of her backpack eagerly before starting to rant again.

"I can't believe they give us just fifteen damn minutes. I hate not enjoying food".

Lisa makes a noise as an answer while she opens her own Tupper.

Jisoo stares at her, eyes narrowed.

"What's up with you today, Lisa? Are you not feeling well?"

The blonde looks at her friend for a second, the worry in her voice makes the tallest girl’s eyes soften considerably.

"There's nothing wrong, Jisoo, I'm just thinking".

"About what?" the redhead asks with amusement, "a girl?"

The question makes Lisa tilt her head slightly.

"Well...yes. I've got a…roommate.”

"Oh! And you like her!"

"No", Lisa answers a bit weakly, her brow furrowed, "It's just...she's not from here and she's trying to adapt to the culture. She misses her home".

"Oh", Jisoo begins, "I see. And you are worried about her".

"Yeah", Lisa concedes.

Jisoo stares at her friend for a few seconds with a small smile on her lips.

"You are too good, Lisa".

The blonde denies with her head a few times.

"You are. Let me know if I can help you somehow. Maybe your roommate needs to spend some time with somebody nice and charismatic. Me, for example".

Lisa laughs loudly, looking at her friend with fondness.

Behind her wittiness, Jisoo is a soft, lovely girl full of sympathy, the absolute purity of her aura reflecting her true nature.

Jisoo is a great person to be around to.

And maybe she's right.

Maybe Jennie does need to spend some time with someone like her.

"I actually think it's a great idea", Lisa states, still thinking. “Are you free this week?"

Jisoo seems a bit surprised, but stays true to her words.

"I think I'll be free on Thursday evening".

"Busy girl", Lisa jokes, "Do you have _that_ many dates?"

The redhead snorts.

"Yeah, with my laptop. I'm going through a terrible writer's block I need to overcome, like, right now".

"You'll manage. So, Thursday evening, then?"

"Sure. So, it would be me, you and...?"

"Jennie. She's my roommate. My best friend, Chaeyoung, will probably be there too".

The redhead gasps theatrically.

"You've got another friend?"

"I do, and please do not tell her I’ve never mentioned her before because I’m getting murdered".

"Getting Lisa killed, noted."

The blonde stares at her friend unamused for a second before smiling softly.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I need to get out of my apartment, really. Now shut up, you know I get grumpy when I don't get to eat".

Lisa simply laughs happily.

-

The blonde comes home a few hours later.

She feels an ache pounding from the back of her eyes to her forehead due to the artificial light of the computer she works with.

However, she's in a good mood, the idea of being around Jennie again is kind of relieving.

The sun is beginning to set as Lisa gets out of her car, a tub of milk ice cream she bought on her way home on one hand and some treats for Leo on the other. She feels that she needs to pamper all the members of the household equally.

She opens the front door after knocking softly, considering that the brunette would probably appreciate the heads-up.

However, Lisa finds the livingroom completely empty.

Her brow furrows lightly as she checks the time on her cellphone. 

Lisa leaves the products she bought on top of the kitchen counter before heading to her own room, a knot on her stomach starting to tighten in worry.

_Did she run away?_ , Lisa thinks, a bit desperately.

She knocks her bedroom door lightly, angling her ear towards it.

"Jen?" she murmurs.

Lisa gets no answer and feels an uncomfortable warmth rising on her throat.

"Jennie", she tries a bit louder, "are you there?"

Silence.

"I'm coming in", she states, opening the door.

Soon after, Lisa feels a mixture of absolute relief and heartbreaking sorrow.

Jennie is sitting in Lisa's bed, clearly safe and sound, but her arms are hugging her legs tightly, her cat-like eyes a bit swollen due to what Lisa guesses were a few hours of crying.

She's staring a Lisa, almost lost, and Leo is sitting beside her, rubbing his head against the side of her tight as if trying to comfort her.

The brunette swallows tightly, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

_Not the moment, Lisa._

"Jen..." she begins gently as she gets closer to the brunette.

"I'm sorry", Jennie interrupts her.

The blonde frowns as she sits just besides the shorter girl. Leo seems content with his owner's intervention as he rushes out of the room to have a snack.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I felt you alone".

Jennie tries to compose herself a bit, but still feels hot tears rushing to her eyes.

"No", her voice breaks, "you have stuff to do. I'm just being pathetic..."

"Jennie".

The blonde's voice suddenly acquires a serious tone as she grabs Jennie's cheeks with both hands, prompting her to look into her eyes.

"You are not pathetic. You were thrown in a completely different reality, and you are hurt and you are scared and all those feelings are perfectly valid".

She starts to rub Jennie's check with her thumb.

The brunette feels herself tearing up again, and gets only a bit surprised when Lisa pulls her into a hug softly.

She cries.

She cries against the blonde's chest, a rush of emotions overwhelming her.

However, the warm body against hers keeps her in place, Lisa's hands running through her hair affectionately.

They stay like that for a while until the brunette feels her chest incredibly lighter.

She leans a bit backwards, almost embarrassed, but Lisa holds her face once again and smiles reassuringly.

The brunette avoids her gaze, slightly flushed.

"Thank you", she murmurs.

"No need to thank me", Lisa answers immediately, "just _talk_ to me, alright?"

Jennie nods, this time looking back at Lisa, blinking rapidly.

She's suddenly exhausted.

Lisa catches on quickly.

"Wanna sleep a little?" she offers softly, "I'll make dinner. Oh! There's a surprise for dessert".

"Yeah?" the brunette asks a bit curiously.

"Yeah. Something you like a lot".

"Milk ice cream?" Jennie asks this time, her eyes shining bright, this time due to excitement.

"Yes!" Lisa grins, her hands running through Jennie's hair once again.

The surprise earns her a gummy smile.

Lisa almost high-fives herself then and there.

"But first, sleep", she states in a light commanding voice.

Jennie pouts a little but doesn't say anything.

"I'll stay until you fall sleep", the blonde reassures.

The brunette feels the way in which her eyes start to close unwillingly and has no other option than to agree.

It's not that it involves _effort_ , really.

She lies down on bed, her head on top of Lisa's tights as the blonde keeps petting her hair.

It's nice.

Her mind starts to get a bit fogged, sounds faintly reaching her ears.

A soft hand presses against the space above her chest and she suddenly feels absolute serenity, as if, finally, everything was on its right place.

"I like that", she mumbles, dozing off.

"I'm glad, angel", she hears distantly.

Jennie falls asleep listening to a soft lullaby.


	7. Seven

Jennie wakes up slowly.

The first thing she notices immediately is the fur ball purring softly just besides her right arm. The second thing she notices is that she's very, very comfortable, the bedsheets warming her body up just _perfectly_ , which must mean, without doubt, that the temperature has lowered a bit. 

She yawns, considering getting back to sleep, but discards the idea immediately.

It's Thursday, so Lisa has to work. The blonde has been quite tired lately, contrasting with her still bright personality, and Jennie suspects that it has something to do with the fact that she gets up a bit earlier in order to provide Jennie with a delicious meal for breakfast. 

Or maybe it has to do with the fact that she caresses Jennie's hair until she falls asleep every night since the first one she did so.

Whatever the case, the brunette feels involved, and the idea of being a burden to Lisa causes a sharp tug on her heart. So she wakes up just as the sun begins to rise.

She tries to do so carefully in order not to disturb Leo, but the cat doesn't seem fazed on the slightest by Jennie's movements. He simply rolls his body a bit on top of Lisa's bed and keeps sleeping happily.

The brunette kind of wishes she was in his place, especially when a chilly morning breeze reaches her bare arms. She shivers slightly, considerably less sleepy, and opens the now-shared-with-Lisa closet to look for a hoodie.

She smiles without realizing it. Despite the impressive amount of clothing the blonde bought her some days ago, she has been coming home with new garments every day.

Jennie told her that it wasn't necessary anymore, but Lisa answered that the brunette was _practically a model_ and that not buying clothes for her would be _an absolute shame and a waste of potential_ .

Jennie wasn't able to come up with a witty answer, mostly because she was trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Still relishing a bit on the past compliment, Jennie walks silently towards the livingroom.

Lisa is still asleep, her body lying down comfortably on the fluffy gray sofa. Her hair is a bit sprawled and her lips are slightly parted as she takes deep breaths.

The faint light that enters throughout the window due to the overcast sky reflects on her facial features in such an enhancing way Jennie is a bit out of breath.

Lisa is absolutely _gorgeous_ , a clear reflection of her sweet, dazzling personality.

Jennie can only be amazed, questioning more than ever all the knowledge she got from those whom she trusted.

Is that possible?

Is it possible that they were all lies?

Jennie is too focused on her reflection to notice the blonde twitching softly in her place. Lisa takes a deep breath that causes Jennie to snap out of her thoughts. The blonde makes a noise, eyes still closed, as she stretches her back a bit. Then, she opens her eyes lazily.

Jennie smiles in endearment as Lisa blinks rapidly, a bit surprised to find Jennie staring at her.

"Hi", she greets her sleepily, "Is everything alright?"

The blonde rubs her fingers over her eyes and Jennie just can't stop smiling.

"Yes. I just wanted to make some breakfast", Jennie answers.

"Without me?" the tallest girl asks in a cute voice before pouting slightly.

"Yes", Jennie states, a bit stunned, "So you can rest a bit longer".

Lisa smiles at her gratefully, still too sleepy to protest.

They stay silent for a while. 

"It's cold", Lisa comments staring out of the window, "I wonder if it will rain today".

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

" _Mmh_ , no", the blonde states, "I want you to come here for a while".

She reaches her arms towards Jennie, her pout returning to her lips.

Jennie concedes, a bit confused. She gets closer to the blonde, who automatically prompts the brunette to lie down besides her.

The shorter girl doesn't know what to do, really, but she kind of likes the way in which Lisa embraces her waist with both arms. It makes her feel warm.

"Let's cuddle for a while", Lisa mumbles against Jennie's shoulder. 

The blonde's hot breath makes Jennie's skin tickle a bit.

"Oh...but what about breakfast?" Jennie asks, her hands naturally placing themselves on top of Lisa's warm ones.

"Later. Just...five minutes".

The brunette doesn't ask any more questions, Lisa's flowery scent making her feel at a complete ease. 

_Later_ , she thinks. 

-

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring anything? I'm really sorry I forgot to ask you. I can still buy something on the way-"

"Jisoo", Lisa interrupts her friend's ranting, "I told you I've got everything covered. Don't worry".

The redhead looks at her friend for a few seconds, pursing her lips lightly.

"Yes, I'm sure. If you ask me once again, I'm _flicking_ you".

Jisoo chuckles slightly but doesn't ask again.

"It's just a friendly dinner," the blonde states, turning her attention back to the design she's working on. "I ordered a few pizzas already. We just have to go for them once we get out of here".

“What kind?”

“The _unhealthy_ kind”. 

“Good”, Jisoo states chuckling.

Lisa looks at her once again.

“You can relax now. Be nice…or just be yourself”, the blonde jokes.

The redhead looks at her friend with an unimpressed expression before sighing loudly.

"I'm hungry _now_ ".

Lisa smiles softly.

"Just half an hour left".

-

Jennie is sitting calmly on the sofa reading a fantasy novel she retrieved from Lisa’s forgotten bookshelf while Leo purrs loudly against her tight.

Concentrating has become a bit difficult, though, since the pink blonde started pacing around the livingroom restlessly.

"Are you alright, Chae?"

Jennie has been hanging around the girl a bit more often lately, so much so she feels acceptably comfortable in her presence.

"Yeah. It's just that planned events make me a bit anxious".

"Lisa said it was just a friendly dinner", Jennie states, her head slightly tilted.

"I know. It is. I'm just a perfectionist", the tall girl answers before finally letting herself sit on the couch.

The brunette nods in understatement, leaving the book aside. 

"You don't like the girl?"

"Lisa's friend?" Chaeyoung asks, a bit rhetorically, "It's not that I don't like her. I have a hard time trusting people I don't know".

"Oh", Jennie answers, reflecting.

That actually explains a lot.

The tall girl stares at the brunette for a second.

"I never apologized to you", she states softly.

Jennie simply looks at the blonde, slightly confused.

"You know, for being awfully rude the first time we met. I’m sorry."

"It's alright, Chae", the brunette reassures her, “We know each other now".

The comment makes the pinkish blonde laugh a bit loudly.

"We do", she agrees, smiling at Jennie.

The shortest girl gifts her a grin of her own.

-

"Ready?"

"Sure, let's hit it".

Lisa smiles at her friend before getting out of her car, two pizza boxes and a bag on her hand.

"Thought we were having pizza only", Jisoo tells the blonde a bit loudly as they both reach Lisa's front door.

"This is for Jennie", she gestures at the plastic container, "It's sushi. She doesn't like pizza".

"She doesn’t like pizza?!"

Lisa shushes her friend immediately. She was a bit surprised as well, though, when two days ago she found out that the brunette wasn't keen of the greasy dish.

"Wow. Alright. I may want to go home", the redhead jokes, lowering her voice significantly.

The blonde smiles, denying with her head.

"Too late, mate".

Lisa knocks the door of her own apartment before opening it.

Jisoo was about to crack yet another joke at the blonde's antics, but she spots two girls standing up from a couch and waking towards them. She looks back and forth between a short brunette with cat-shaped eyes and fluffy cheeks that Jisoo catalogues immediately as absolutely adorable and a tall, pink blonde girl who just _drips_ elegance and looks so stunning in Jisoo's eyes that she finds herself closing her previously agape mouth quickly.

"Hi", the brunette mumbles as she almost hides behind the blonde. 

Jisoo doesn't even have time to think about the way in which Lisa's eyes soften visibly just at the sight of the shorter girl because the gorgeous blonde is now talking to her.

"Hi", she states, extending her hand for Jisoo to take it, "I'm Chaeyoung. You must be Jisoo. Lisa has told me great things about you".

The redhead needs some time to snap out of her stupor because on top of her impeccable manners, Chaeyoung seems to have an accent to _die_ for.

And very warm hands.

"Hi", she greets back, "Nice to meet you, Chaeyoung. Lisa has told me some things about you as well", she lies a bit regretfully.

The other two girls simply look at the interaction a bit amused. The shortest blonde can barely hide her smile.

"Jisoo", she calls, making the redhead tear her gaze apart from Chaeyoung's face, "this is Jennie. Jennie, this is Jisoo, my workmate".

The brunette separates from Lisa a bit in order to shake hands with Jisoo, who smiles at her kindly.

"Nice to meet you, Jennie".

"Nice to meet you too", the girl answers back, quite amiably. 

Lisa tries to hide the sudden feeling of pride that rises on her chest.

They all stay silent for just a second before Lisa displays her skills as a host.

"Well, stop lazing around. I bet you are as hungry as I am".

She doesn't need to look at the pink blonde to know that she's staring at her in slight disapproval, so she simply throws a blinding smile in her direction.

Chaeyoung denies with her head but grins nonetheless.


	8. Eight

The four girls are sitting around Lisa's wooden table enjoying their non-healthy meal. The atmosphere is fairly relaxed thanks to the blonde's sunny personality and Jisoo's light jokes. Chaeyoung has done her part as well, conversing lightly about casual topics in such a way even Jennie feels at ease.

Of course, there has been a bit of lying. White lies, mostly. Typical questions about Jennie’s life story that Lisa, Chaeyoung and the brunette herself discussed the day before the dinner. 

_I’m 23_ , Jennie has said, _from a little town in New Zealand_. The _I don’t really talk to my parents_ excuse has actually been the brunette’s idea. It was a short answer and most people don’t really feel like going _there_.

After exchanging some basic information, Jisoo has been more than content to divert towards more entertaining topics.

At the moment, they are taking a brief pause between chatter to bring some food into their mouths. Jennie is more than pleased with her sushi while the rest of the girls devour the cheesy pizzas eagerly.

“So, Jisoo”, the pink blonde begins, “Lisa told me you are a great writer”.

Truth to be told, Chaeyoung, being the well-mannered woman she is, asked Lisa beforehand to tell her some things about the redhead in order to make fluid conversation. The blonde rolled her eyes at the request but ended up acceding. 

Chaeyoung has almost always proved to know what she was doing, after all.

“Oh, I’m not that good”, Jisoo answers, a bit flustered, “I just really like writing. It’s my hobby”.

“Are you working on something in particular, though?”

“Not really…”

“Oh, c’mon Jisoo, don’t be humble”, the shortest blonde interrupts, “Jisoo is working on a romantic novel”, she explains to the rest of the girls.

“It’s a drama!”, the redhead complains, her cheeks slightly red.

Jennie and Lisa try to hide their smiles.

“I love romantic novels. Maybe you should let me read yours some time”, Chaeyoung pauses for a second, “Even if it is a drama”.

Jisoo looks even more flustered than before, and Lisa has to stop the loud laughter that threatens to escape from her mouth.

“Sure”, the redhead is finally able to answer, “but it won’t be that good”.

“I’ll have to see”, Chaeyoung answers with a smirk as she brings her glass of water closer to her lips.

Jennie finds the whole situation kind of cute.

They resume eating for a while until Jisoo, already less embarrassed, speaks again. 

"So", she states after shallowing fast due to her sudden idea, "I’ve been meaning to ask you, how did you two met?" she asks, gesturing towards Chaeyoung and Lisa.

They look at each other for a second, almost startled by the question, but the pink blonde answers a few seconds after.

"We met in Bangkok".

The girl hesitates for a second before adding, "Lisa saved my life."

Jennie's eyes widen a bit at the comment and stares at the blonde clearly surprised.

Lisa smiles almost shyly as she makes a gesture of dismissal with her hand.

"Oh?" Jisoo asks, curious as well, "How was it?"

Chaeyoung reflects for a few seconds.

She needs to be careful.

"Well, a few years ago, my mother and I went on vacation. I visited the beach alone, at night." The girl pauses for a second, "I went for a swim without even thinking about safety. I don't know what happened, really. One second I was swimming calmly and just a moment later I was drowning."

Chaeyoung stops, the atmosphere palpably tensing up.

Jennie feels uncomfortable. The girl’s story somehow produced a heavy feeling on her chest and her legs shaking lightly under the table.

Lisa takes a discreet look at the brunette as she waits for her friend to continue speaking. Without hesitation, she puts her hand on top of Jennie's right thigh.

The brunette relishes on the gesture, feeling slightly relieved.

"I guess I was already half-unconscious when Lisa dragged me out of the ocean. After I recovered, we just talked a bit".

Chaeyoung looks at Lisa, prompting her to add some details.

"I think we talked for a few hours, actually,” the shortest blonde states, “And the day after, we met at the beach again. We ended up agreeing on meeting every afternoon at the same place. We became best friends in, like, two weeks”, Lisa states, smiling happily.

"Yeah", Chaeyoung agrees, "And I told my mother about Lisa and the fact that she needed a job, so when we came back home, we took her with us. She worked as my mother’s secretary for a while".

“So, you weren’t living with your parents, Lisa?” the redhead asks her.

“No”, the girl answers simply. 

The tallest blonde doesn’t add anything.

"Wow", Jisoo continues, clearly impressed, "so you two lived together and all?"

"Just for a while. Then, Lisa moved out. I can't blame her, really."

The sudden seriousness laced with Chaeyoung's tone worked on Jisoo as an alarm.

No more personal questions.

"Well, look at you, Lalisa, you can't stop Leo from munching your hands at day but you save peoples’ lives at night".

Lisa makes a fake sound of indignation that makes Chaeyoung chuckle softly, her mood lifting up a bit already. She thanks the Jisoo silently, scolding herself for being too harsh on the redhead without even getting to know her.

The conversation gets lighter once again thanks to Jisoo and Lisa’s playful banter, all four girls feeling at ease once again. 

The shortest blonde tries to take the hand resting on top of Jennie’s tight away, but the brunette immediately intertwines their fingers.

Lisa tries to hide her smile by pretending to drink some water while Jennie stares at the table as an attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung are too busy getting to know each other to notice. 

-

Jennie is a bit sleepy already.

It's hard not to be, though, when the blonde is running her fingers throughout her hair as she lies her head on her soft thighs.

It's warm, and fluffy, and pleasant. 

However, there is something running on her mind, preventing her from definitely dozing off.

"What's up, Jen?" Lisa asks her softly, taking in the way in which Jennie's lips are slightly tightened.

The brunette doesn't answer immediately, but the blonde waits patiently.

"You didn't tell me you saved Chaeyoung's life".

Lisa sighs softly.

"I'm sorry I didn’t. I swear I didn't even think about it", the blonde explains "it happened many years ago".

Jennie stares up into the blonde's eyes.

"It's alright".

Lisa pouts.

"You are not mad at me, are you?"

Her hands leave Jennie's chocolate hair for a second in order to start caressing her cheeks softly.

"No", the brunette answers, closing her eyes, "I'm just curious".

Lisa produces a noise with the back of her throat as an answer.

"She didn’t like talking about that".

"It's a sensitive topic. She almost died", Lisa tells Jennie, "It was life-changing for her."

"Is that the reason why she decided to be called Chaeyoung?", Jennie asks, opening her eyes slowly.

Lisa stares into deep brown, a bit impressed by the girl’s question. 

"I think so. When she introduced herself to me, she told me her name was Roseanne. Just a few weeks later, she asked me to call her by her other name, Chaeyoung".

Lisa considers for a second.

"I find it more fitting for her, honestly".

"Me too. She's nice", Jennie considers, blinking lazily, "Jisoo is nice, too."

"Yeah", Lisa states, grinning softly, "I'm lucky to be surrounded by amazing people...and non-people".

Jennie chuckles a bit, slightly drowsy as Lisa starts to play with her hair again.

"I am lucky", she answers.

The dazzling smile the blonde gifts her makes the brunette’s heart beat a bit faster.

They stay like that, happy, silent for a while until Jennie speaks again.

"Was it scary?"

Lisa frowns lightly.

"What?"

"The water".

The blonde seems genuinely disconcerted by the question.

"I mean...I guess. I wasn't really thinking about danger, I just wanted to get Chaeyoung out of there. Even though I didn’t know her back then".

Jennie stares at the girl for a bit, taking into the softness of her eyes and the perfect curve of her nose.

"That's very heroic from you".

Lisa scrunches her face in an endearing way.

"True heroes know the possible consequences of their actions and nevertheless risk themselves to save others. I was just reckless and a bit immature".

"Well, that's very _poetic_ of you, then".

The blonde laughs this time, amused by Jennie's wittiness.

"No more hanging around Jisoo for you", she states.

"Oh, but I like Jisoo, she's funny".

"Oh?" Lisa asks in a surprised tone, her eyebrows raised as she tries to shallow down an uncomfortable feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

"Yeah", Jennie states, letting her hand take Lisa's free one, "but I think that Chaeyoung likes her more".

Lisa smiles, kind of relieved.

"Have you noticed as well?" the blonde asks.

"Yeah", Jennie answers, "they kept looking at each other. Classic humans".

She yawns towards the end of the sentence, waves of sleepiness making it hard for her to keep her eyes open.

"Then we'll have to hang out more often".

They stay silent for a while. Jennie is just about to fall asleep before Lisa speaks softly.

“The experience itself wasn’t scary. The hard part came after”, she explains, “I wasn’t… _good_ back then”.

Jennie opens her eyes to look at the blonde curiously.

“Meeting Chaeyoung was life-changing for me as well. I matured. I became _better_ , and I think that Chae did so as well. We grew together, so I guess that’s why we are like family. She’s a sister to me”.

The brunette stares at the blonde, breathing deeply.

“I can’t imagine you being _not good_ ”, she states.

Lisa looks at her in an almost guilty manner.

“I was resentful”.

Jennie hums softly.

“It’s alright. You overcame it. Not all humans do”.

Lisa stays silent but smiles down at her softly.

They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other’s presence.

“Time to sleep, Jen”, Lisa murmurs, taking in the way Jennie was frowning a bit in an attempt to keep herself awake.

The brunette simply makes a sound of agreement as she closes her eyes, content. Lisa takes her hand away from Jennie’s just to place it against the brunette’s heartbeat.

"Lisa", the shortest girl says before finally falling asleep, "you are my favorite".

The last thing she hears is the blonde's answer.

"I like you too, angel".


	9. Nine

"I don't know what's wrong with them. I just handed in the design a bit later than expected-"

"Two weeks and a half later, Jisoo".

"Whatever! It was a hard one! And I was inspired to write, not to create a logo for the electronic company of a CEO's rich son whom we all know will never put a foot on the place".

"So what did you do, anyway?” Chaeyoung asks, looking at Jisoo with a small smile she's not even aware of.

"She told our bosses that her dog died and that she had been _too sad_ to work”, Lisa intervenes.

"Dalgom understands!" Jisoo shouts a bit too loudly.

The rest of the girls erupt in laughter.

It is a Saturday morning. The sun is shining nicely between white, fluffy clouds. The four girls are sitting outside a little coffee shop they discovered two weeks ago and chose as their favorite meeting point. 

"Anyway, they clearly appreciate my outstanding talent so they decided not to fire me".

"Maybe. Or maybe they couldn't afford another slave".

The redhead narrows her eyes at her friend playfully as Jennie chuckles softly.

"What about your novel? You told us you got inspired", Chaeyoung asks in a casual tone, bringing a donut close to her mouth.

_Tease_ , Lisa thinks.

"I'm actually about to finish it", the redhead states with a bit of pride shining in her eyes.

"Oh, and I imagine you haven’t forgotten the promise you made a month ago", the pink blonde smiles at her newly acquired friend while raising one eyebrow.

Jisoo twitches in her place a little bit. She considers telling Chaeyoung that she doesn't recall such promise, but there are too many witnesses. She sighs, a bit defeated.

"No. I'll let you read it."

"Before anybody else?" Chaeyoung pushes, her smirk still in place.

Lisa rolls her eyes good-naturedly. Her friends have been flirting back and forth for weeks now. She wonders faintly how they are unable to see that they like each other.

Leaving them some time to keep testing waters, the now grayish blonde turns towards Jennie.

She's a bit surprised to find her not looking at her friends with a soft smile, but actually staring at the distance, serious. There is a shade on her eyes, like something is missing.

Lisa tries not to think too much about it. When she does, her heart hurts.

"Jen?" she murmurs softly.

The brunette turns quickly to face the blonde, blinking rapidly.

Her expression lights up a bit.

"Sorry, got distracted".

"Don’t apologize. It's alright", the blonde answers, leaning a bit towards Jennie.

The brunette smiles softly and they just look at each other for a while until Chaeyoung clears her throat discreetly.

"It's getting late", the pinkish blonde begins, her voice laced with amusement, "and since I am the only responsible driver here, I have to take all of you home."

“What about your car, Lalisa?” Jisoo asks.

“Left it home. I wanted to work out a little”.

The redhead snorts loudly.

"We can walk, though. We are close to home", Jennie states, turning towards her roommate to confirm her approval.

Lisa is too busy, though, trying to hide the smile that the idea of Jennie considering her apartment as _home_ brings to her lips, so she simply nods once.

Jisoo looks at both of them with a slight smirk.

"Aright, then I'm just driving Jisoo".

The redhead gifts Chaeyoung a bright, thankful smile that makes the taller girl look away rapidly, biting her lip.

"Don't get used to it", she warns, approaching Lisa and Jennie to hug them goodbye.

"But you love the music I choose!" Jisoo protests.

The shortest blonde laughs.

"Bye, guys".

"See you Lalisa, Jendeuk". 

The shortest girl smiles before waving her hand, watching as the girls walk away in order to reach Chaeyoung's car, still engaged in their mixture of bickering and shameless flirting.

She turns her hear towards the ash blonde only to find her staring at her with an excited smile.

"What is it?" the brunette asks, grinning as well.

"I've got something for you."

Jennie tilts her head lightly, not surprised by Lisa's spontaneous gift since they are very recurrent, but intrigued by the way in which the blonde is wiggling a white envelope she definitely didn’t see before.

"What is it, Lis?"

The blonde extends the piece of paper to Jennie, her big smile still dazzling.

Jennie would never say it out loud, because she knows that Lisa would buy her an entire mall if she did so, but one of her favorite things about Earth are gifts. _Wrapped_ gifts, the ones that hold a mystery, the ones spark excitement.

_Lisa's_ gifts.

The brunette opens the envelope carefully to find two blue-colored tickets she takes some time to read.

She smiles genuinely, her gums showing.

They are tickets for a visit to an aquarium. The exact _human_ place she told Lisa a few days ago she really wanted to visit someday, before going home.

"It's a new one. It opened a few days ago, actually. It’s huge!"

The brunette feels a prickle in her eyes because Lisa is just....so _Lisa_.

She makes her so happy.

The blonde seems a bit worried about Jennie's silence, though.

"I mean...we don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought that-"

The brunette interrupts her, wrapping her arms around her neck loosely.

Lisa embraces the shorter girl's waist almost automatically.

"I really want to go", Jennie mumbles against the blonde's shoulder.

"Alright. We’ll go this afternoon".

"Good", the brunette answers, still hugging her.

They stay like that, just besides the sidewalk, for way longer than they think they do.

Lisa can swear that she hears some people passing by _cooing_ at them.

-

"Lis, look!" Jennie whispers loudly, her finger pointing at a bunch of multi-colored, quite long fish.

Saying that the brunette is excited would be an understatement. She has been stunned since the moment she stepped on the aquarium, and she hasn't stopped moving around since, dragging Lisa by their joined hands.

The blonde can't complain, really, the bluish light provided by the water that currently surrounds them illuminates Jennie's face in a frankly _ethereal_ way.

She wonders faintly, as Jennie takes a moment to observe a series of white and orange small fish, how people around them do not realize just by the purity of her eyes or the perfection of her facial features that the brunette is an angel.

Lisa knows that she's falling in love with Jennie.

She knows she should be worried, really, because of.... everything. But she can't help herself. Jennie is kind-hearted, bright, and warm, and her adorable nature makes it impossible for Lisa to distance herself.

The brunette can almost imagine Chaeyoung's expression of disapproval, but Jennie distracts her by dragging her to look to another group of fish.

"Lisa! There are _sharks_!"

The blonde smiles, absolutely endeared. Jennie is worth it.

They both look at the swimming animals as they twirl around almost playfully.

As if they don't miss home.

The brunette suddenly turns to look at Lisa.

The blonde has a reflective expression, a slight frown between her eyebrows and a light pout on her lips.

_Gorgeous_ , Jennie thinks. _Absolutely gorgeous_.

She feels a warmth blooming in her chest.

Jennie raises her hand slowly to caress Lisa's grayish blonde hair, which now barely reaches past her shoulders. The action makes the tallest girl look back at her with a little smile.

"I really like your new look", Jennie murmurs, almost as if saying an entirely different thing.

"Yeah?" the blonde answers in the same tone, "I wasn't so sure about it".

"You look amazing".

Lisa puts her free hand on Jennie's waist, unable to stop herself. 

The brunette shifts a little, getting closer to the blonde until they are just inches apart.

It's too much, Lisa thinks, faintly, and not nearly _enough_. All she wants to do is to close their small distance and kiss Jennie with all the devotion she deserves. With all she can give.

The brunette, unaware of Lisa's struggle, can't help but be amazed, yet again, by the blonde's stunning features. It may be the bluish lighting, or the affection behind Lisa's eyes, or the structure of her jaw, or her plump lips Jennie doesn't seem able stop staring at. 

It hits Jennie, not like a bullet, but more like the pressure of a pillow being pushed against someone’s face in the midst of a playful fight, that she's falling for the blonde.

Jennie knows the theory of it. She's been told that lower class angels walk hand in hand at their home, love being considered as a _gift_ by them.

She never understood it. She never understood it mainly because she was told it was shameful, a sorry disgrace to share such an earthly characteristic with the corrupted humankind. And she never understood it because it seemed like a fairytale. All the things she heard about when secretly trying to know more about those feelings only lower-class angels dared to address seemed too complex, too good to be real. The affection, and the tenderness, and the warmth. _All filthy lies_ , Jennie would have said barely an eternity ago.

But just like that, standing close to Lisa, smelling her flowery scent mixed with the sweet candy she ate not long ago, she's experiencing each of those things, all together, overwhelming.

However, she doesn't feel like pulling away.

On the contrary, the warmth of Lisa's hands, which are currently embracing her tiny waist, almost prompts her to tip-toe a bit, close her eyes, and just crash her lips against the blonde in the most _human_ way she can think of. And let _everything_ go.

Lisa is staring back at her, eyes half-closed already, and she leans down just a bit-

"Mom! Look at that! They are _sharks_!"

A shouting four-year-old startle both of the girls, making them pull away quickly. They just look at the boy, almost incredulously, as he drags his mother close to the scary fish, literally letting his forehead touch the glass in order to see better. 

Lisa shallows a bit nervously and looks back at the brunette, her cheeks profusely flushed. Jennie stares back at her, blushing as well but feeling significantly calmer. When their gazes lock, the brunette can't help but to start chuckling softly, the blonde following shorty after.

They laugh like that, both incredibly relieved because things didn’t get awkward but definitely irritated because they _really_ wanted that kiss.

_Later_ , the brunette thinks, as she boldly takes Lisa's hand, interlocking their fingers together.

The blonde can't stop smiling, radiant.

"Lis, I want to see the seahorses", Jennie whines playfully.

"Alright, pretty girl", Lisa states, booping the brunette's nose for emphasis, "but then, we eat".

Jennie smiles her now trademark gummy smile as she guides the brunette to the next room.

Her heart keeps beating kind of fast. 

-

"You are not sleepy yet?" Lisa yawns against the brunette’s shoulder.

It's quite late. They've spent the whole afternoon at the aquarium and got home at the middle of the evening.

To be honest, it had been Lisa's idea to drive Jennie around the city, one of the brunette's favorite activities since she landed on Earth.

And yeah, she had been driving without really thinking about the time, only becoming aware of it when she felt herself frowning in order to stay awake in the car.

The city lights reflected on Jennie's eyes were absolutely worth it, though.

"Not really. I'm still excited about today", the brunette explains, "It was perfect. Thank you".

They are cuddling on Lisa's bed, the blonde's arms embracing Jennie's waist while the shorter girl traces patterns with her fingers on the tallest girl's arms.

"No need to thank me. I enjoyed it as well".

They stay in silence for a while.

"Which fish were your favorites?" Lisa asks.

"The sharks", Jennie answer.

"The sharks? Really? Why?"

"Because".

Lisa can hear Jennie's smile.

"Have you ever seen those before?"

"Yeah. But, like, from far away".

Jennie starts to feel sleepy.

"Were you allowed to?"

" _Mmm_ , not really", Jennie answers, "I mean, I was _allowed_ to, technically, but we didn't..."

"You didn’t care about the _nice_ things on Earth?" Lisa asks playfully.

Jennie feels a bit guilty.

"Don't be offended, please", the brunette pouts slightly, turning her body towards Lisa.

They are very close.

"I'm not offended, Jen", the blonde starts to caress Jennie's cheek tenderly, "I'm just kidding. I understand".

The brunette stares at her.

"I was never told about the beauty of Earth. The ones of my kind weren't supposed to talk about it. We still aren't".

Lisa looks at her, her expression suddenly full of so much sorrow Jennie has to make an effort so as not to cry.

"I'll tell them. Every Virtue will know the truth".

The blonde shallows before smiling at the girl, her features a bit less melancholic. She leans forwards to kiss Jennie's forehead feathery before leaving another peck on the curve of her nose.

Jennie parts her lips, feeling light.

Suddenly but softly, Lisa prompts Jennie to return to her cuddling position, leaving the brunette slightly confused but content nevertheless.

"Sleep now, Jen".

It takes some minutes of full silence for Jennie to start feeling sleepy.

"Dream with home, angel", Lisa murmurs in her ear.

_I'll dream about you_ , Jennie thinks.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you happen to know a bit about angel hierarchy? It's an interesting topic!

Jennie is standing at the top of a cliff, looking down. Around her, she sees white. Down the cliff, she can see the Earth. Thousands of humans move back and forth on a busy street, some of them bumping into each other, some staring only at their beloved screens, some looking at the verge of tears.

 _Corrupted_ , Jennie hears. The rough voice speaks in her ear.

_They are a disgrace. The lowest of the creatures. Abominátio._

Jennie watches a mother picking her child up from the floor, kissing tenderly a new wound that throbs in her little knee.

 _Soulless_ , the voice speaks, a bit louder.

The image suddenly changes. Now, the brunette is staring at a bunch of precarious houses burning in flames. People run scared, screaming, powerless.

 _Despicable_ , the voice shouts.

Jennie flinches. 

She watches as a young man enters a burning building desperately.

 _Why?_ The brunette wonders. _Why?_

He comes out of the house, his face covered by ashes, carrying a female body on his arms.

The image changes again.

Now Jennie is staring at a beach.

It's beautiful.

The sun is shining brightly, the sand looking almost golden because of the light.

The sky is light blue, not a single cloud floating above the serene waters.

A girl walks around, printing her path on the terrain, her gaze lost in the ocean.

She stops.

Jennie's heart starts to beat faster.

Still with an unfocused look, the girl gets closer to the sea.

The brunette feels like screaming. 

The girl, her hair as golden as the sunlight, lets water surround her feet.

She keeps walking slowly towards vast blue.

 _No_ , Jennie thinks. _No, no, no._

 _Fate_ , the voice returns, echoing on the white void.

_Vulgar creatures are destined to perish._

_Fatum._

_Angels should not intervene._

_Adiutor._

Jennie watches as the sun disappears suddenly behind dark clouds.

The blonde girl doesn't seem to mind when the pouring rain starts to hit her face and shoulders.

She's _drenching._

Jennie thinks and thinks harder, trying to focus as the voice keeps murmuring in her ear.

The tide rises. Waves start to crash against each other destructively.

Lisa closes her eyes and lets her head dive in deep waters.

 _Lisa_ , Jennie wants to scream.

_Lisa, love._

_No._

The brunette feels her own tears running down her cheeks as the voice screams in her ear.

 _Debílitas_ , it says.

Lisa's body does not emerge from the turbulent waters.

Jennie would like to tear her wings off her back and dive in to save her.

-

The brunette wakes up with a gasp, tears on her eyes.

She's desperate for a second, completely disoriented, until she's able to process her surroundings.

She's lying on a soft bed, a lovely scent on the air.

There's a tender warmth on her back, keeping her in place.

 _Lisa_ , she thinks.

A wave of relief spreads through her body, her heartbeat finally starting to return to a natural speed.

She turns around cautiously, unable to stop herself, just to be able to see Lisa's face.

Jennie stares at her friend. The blonde's eyes are still closed, her lips slightly parted. She looks as beautiful as always, and even more captivating right there, far away from the shadows of reality.

The brunette caresses her cheek feathery, the yearning blooming in her heart burning stronger than ever.

Jennie feels a sudden rush of protectiveness. She wants to hold the blonde close to her chest and just whisper the softest words in her hear while watching the sunrise throughout the window.

And maybe invite Leo, too.

The brunette uses the pad of her fingers to caress the curve of Lisa's nose before moving them to her forehead. She pushes slightly messy bangs aside, and she frowns lightly when she touches bare skin.

Lisa is naturally warm, yeah, but somehow, she feels warmer than usual.

Almost in cue, the blonde starts to wake up, her deep breaths becoming shorter.

Lisa blinks a few times and smiles instinctively at the sight of the brunette staring at her.

Jennie grins back.

"Good morning", the blonde greets, her voice a bit strained.

Lisa flinches without realizing, but Jennie notices.

"Hi", she beings, a frown in her eyebrows, "are you alright?"

Jennie analyzes the blonde for a while. Her usually bright face looks slightly pale, a light lacking in her eyes.

" _Mmh_ , I feel a bit tired", Lisa answers, her voice still rough.

 _That doesn't sound good_ , Jennie thinks.

She presses the palm of her hand against Lisa's forehead. Just as some minutes before, it is uncomfortably hot.

"Does your throat hurt?" Jennie asks.

The blonde considers lying for a second.

_No._

"A bit", she answers.

Jennie doesn't need to think too hard to know what's going on.

"You are sick. We need visit a doctor".

Lisa groans loudly as she buries her head in Jennie's neck.

The brunette rubs the tallest girl's back without thinking about it.

"Not necessary. I'll just lie on bed until I feel better."

"Lisa..." Jennie begins in a warning tone. 

"I don't like doctors", Lisa admits, pulling away from Jennie's neck to display a heartbreaking pout, "They scare me".

The brunette sighs, knowing that she was just disarmed by Lisa's pout.

She starts to understand what Jisoo means by _whipped_.

"Fine" she answers, defeated, "but you are staying here at least for today. And I'll cook and clean and take care of Leo, alright?"

Jennie tries to make it seem like a warning, but the blonde is looking at her like she hung the moon up the sky just for her and the brunette feels herself _melting_.

 _For my favorite human_ , Jennie thinks.

The shorter girl, already thinking about her duties, tries to move in order to get up from bed. However, Lisa's hands, which never left Jennie's waist, tighten their grip lightly.

The brunette looks at her with a confused expression.

"Can we cuddle a bit before you leave the bed, please?"

Jennie has to make use of all her willpower so as not to start pecking Lisa's face almost aggressively, because the blonde is being just so, _so_ adorable.

"We can", she says, instead.

The blonde gifts her a smile before shifting her body to hug Jennie more comfortably.

-

The brunette is making dinner already.

The day has passed through quickly. Jennie has been going back and forth inside Lisa's room, trying to assist the blonde in anything she needed.

However, Lisa has slept for most of the day, exhaustion and slight pain clear in her face. She has only gotten better during the last hours, a bit of color returning to her face.  
Just minutes after waking up in the morning, Jennie called Chaeyoung in order to get some advice because she has _clearly_ never taken care of a sick human. The girl has been amazing help, as always, proving her with a list of medicines useful for colds. The pink blonde sounded a bit worried during the phone call, but Jennie knows that caring about each other is just natural for people that have a family bond.

At the moment, standing on the kitchen, Jennie is trying to prepare some soup recipe she found on the internet some minutes ago. It's kind of weird, really, not hearing Lisa's laughter floating around the room.

Jennie thinks that she has gotten maybe too much used to the girl.

She's a bit at a loss, actually. She can feel her wings growing steadily on her back, way quicker than Chaeyoung has told her they would do. 

She is a bit surprised, but not _that_ much. When over a month ago, the pinkish blonde told her that she needed _humans_ in order to get her wings back, Jennie was devastated. _Humans are not to trust_ , she had been told back home. _They are corrupted_. 

It took her a month living in Earth to realize that the statement wasn't entirely true.

Indeed, she has seen terrible things that could break the heart of the coldest of the angels, but she has also met wonderful humans with clean, noble auras that reflected the purest of the souls.

And thanks to humans, she is on her way of going back home.

But why does the thought of it make her chest throb?

Jennie doesn't even have to think about it, because she knows that the answer is _Lisa_. And Chaeyoung and Jisoo, of course, whom she has become closer and closer to during the past weeks, at such an extent Jennie feels there are two of the most genuine relationships she's ever had, both among human and non-human beings.

But she knows that the reason of the way in which a knot tightens in her throat when she thinks about leaving Earth forever has to do with soft eyes and a dazzling smile.

Lisa, who has helped her to see a world she was never able to.

Lisa, who has embraced her in all her moments of weakness.

Lisa, who has told her the sweetest things on her ear, murmuring, just to elicit a small smile.

 _Lisa_ , Jennie's heart chants.

The sight of boiling water snaps her out of her daydream.

All she can do is to try to give Lisa _at least_ something back.

-

"Thanks for the soup, Jen. It was delicious".

"I know, Lis. You've told me so three times already", the brunette answers back, playfully.

They are lying in Lisa's bed.

Lisa has tried to prevent Jennie from getting too close to her, afraid of the brunette getting sick as well.

Jennie has only looked at her with a pointed look on her face and told her that _affection is the most important element needed to overcome a cold_ and that _a lot of people on the Internet say so, and in this case, she kind of believes it_.

Luckily for Jennie, Lisa lets that go quickly.

They've been spending a lot of time just lazing around each other, honestly, but the brunette can't bring herself to mind in the slightest.

The way in which Lisa stares at her, intently behind her eyelashes as she runs her fingers through her chocolate hair, sends Jennie's heart soaring every time.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel like dancing".

Jennie smiles.

"You _always_ feel like dancing".

"True. Do you want to be my dance partner?" the blonde asks. There is something about her tone of voice that makes Jennie blush slightly.

She bits her lips to hide her smile.

"Tomorrow."

Lisa keeps looking at her.

"Promise?"

"What?"

"That you will dance with me tomorrow".

Jennie blinks twice, a bit confused, but the fire burning in Lisa's eyes makes her answer nonetheless.

"I promise".

Suddenly, the blonde smiles big, all her attitude shifting completely, her gaze soft as a feather once again.

She starts to caress Jennie's waist with her thumb.

The brunette shivers.

They don't speak for a while.

"I'm starting to see auras again", Jennie says.

Lisa stretches the silence for a while longer before actually answering.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. At least I think so. Things are a bit unfocused yet".

Lisa makes a sound with the back of her throat, her gaze analyzing each of the brunette's facial features with devotion.

"How does mine look like?"

The brunette smiles while taking Lisa's chin with her fingers, prompting to look at her in her eyes.

"Golden. Pure. Stunning".

Jennie makes a pause.

"Very you".

The blonde gets utterly flustered, her heart a beating mess as she bites her lip hard.

Jennie frowns lightly. She wants to see the blonde's smile.

She presses a bit with her fingers to free Lisa's lip from her teeth.

The blonde hangs her head down, still embarrassed.

"You are so cute", the brunette coos at her.

"That's my line!" Lisa protests.

Jennie can only chuckle lovingly.

Lisa tries to hide a yawn.

"Let's sleep, Lis".

The blonde shifts both Jennie’s and her own body lightly in order to press her front against the shorter girl’s back.

The brunette feels _elated_.

"Stop stealing my lines", Lisa murmurs childishly in Jennie's ear.

The shortest girl answers with a soft hum.

Throughout the window, the moon is shining particularly bright.

"Sleep well, love", the Jennie murmurs.

"Sweet dreams, angel”, Lisa answers above a whisper.

The stars keep creating patterns.


	11. Eleven

Jennie doesn't dream.

She wakes up a bit startled, though, and realizes almost immediately that Lisa is not in bed with her.

Not her favorite way of waking up, honestly.

Leo is there, sleeping soundly at the end of the mattress, taking advantage of his owner's absence.

The brunette reaches to pet him lightly and the cat starts to purr, still asleep.

Jennie feels a bit better.

She stretches her body and gets up to look for Lisa.

Jennie doesn't have to search for long, actually, because she finds her in the kitchen, dancing happily with a spoon in her hand, following the rhythm of an upbeat song that can be heard from her cellphone.

Jennie leans on the doorframe, staring at the dorky blonde with an enchanted smile. 

Lisa sways swiftly, her movements as exact as the ones only an experienced dancer could have.

It's beautiful, and it makes the brunette realize that she's in too deep already, because she is torn between throwing her hands around Lisa's neck and kissing her against the kitchen counter, and just standing there, admiring the blonde's celestial movements as if they are something unparalleled, worthy of plastering in one’s mind.

She decides that the second option will be more suitable for her still sleepy state.

In one of her twirls, Lisa ends up facing Jennie, which prompts her to stop her movements abruptly. She has a surprised look, as if she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

The brunette raises an eyebrow while smiling teasingly.

"Don't let me interrupt you".

Lisa laughs bashfully as she gets closer to Jennie. She hugs her waist tightly and buries her face in the shorter girl's neck, still blushing.

Jennie's skin tickles.

"You are a great dancer, Lis".

The blonde groans playfully.

"I'm serious. You should start dancing again".

Lisa pulls away a little and Jennie almost pouts.

"I will tonight. With you."

The brunette looks at her, clearly confused.

"Yesterday, you promised you will", the ashy blonde protests lightly, her lips a bit pouted.

"I didn’t know it was happening tonight", Jennie answers.

"It is", Lisa hesitates a bit, "if you want to".

The brunette stares at her friend with her head lightly tilted.

"Lisa, what are you trying to tell me?"

Lisa chuckles a bit nervously, her thumbs caressing Jennie's sides.

"You are too smart", she states, "I'm saying that I want to take you somewhere tonight."

"Take me out? As in a date?"

Lisa seems a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Wow. When did you become an expert at human relationships?".

Jennie's fingers start to play with the greyish blonde's hair.

"To be honest, Jisoo told me about it. She said that I would _definitely_ need it".

Lisa blushes again.

"Yeah..."

The brunette smiles, endeared.

"So, where are you taking me?"

Lisa smiles big, her yes lighting up in such a bright way Jennie finds herself mirroring her.

"Does that mean that you actually want me to take you out?"

"Yes, Lisa. I want to go out with you".

The blonde laughs happily while picking Jennie up from the floor, twirling around cheerily while Jennie squeals and laughs just as gleeful.

Lisa stops when she gets a bit tired and lets the brunette's feet touch the ground once again. 

They stare at each other, their faces ending up just some inches apart.

Lisa looks at Jennie’s lips but diverts her gaze quickly.

"Later", she says.

This time, the brunette pouts.

-

"Did you take me here to murder me, Lis?"

The brunette can only see black. There isn't _anything_ stopping her from opening her eyes and observing her surroundings, really, but Lisa had asked her not to look since she took a turn with her car, announcing that they were close to their destination.

Jennie complied, of course, because Lisa asked, but it’s getting more and more difficult for Jennie not to peek a bit when all she can smell is the fresh scent of leaves.

They are far away from the city, Jennie can tell, because not a single sound interrupts the silence of the night.

She is not nervous on the sightless.

It's hard to be when Lisa is guiding her slowly from behind, her front pressed against her back.

"We are getting closer, Jen", the grayish blonde informs her, her breath warming up Jennie's neck.

They walk like that for a little longer, Lisa deciding to press the palms of her hands lightly against Jennie's eyes.

"Alright, angel, we are here", the blonde states, as she pulls her hands away.

Jennie's lips part slightly.

She's standing on grass, only a few trees surrounding them. There is a tablecloth a few meters away, almost fully covered by food. There are candles shining between the dishes and a bottle of champagne stands proudly between two fancy wine glasses in the middle of the arrangement. 

"Look up", Lisa murmurs softly.

Jennie does so and the sight she gets makes her gasp. The moon beams bright on the sky, creating an almost melancholic light that covers everything below. The million stars around it twinkle happily, content of being part of the landscape, some closer to Earth than others.

The brunette stays like that, stunned, with her gaze locked in the sky, until Lisa speaks again.

"Do you like it, Jen?"

Jennie turns around quickly to face the most gorgeous sight she's ever had the pleasure to witness.

"I love it, Lis", she chokes, realizing that she's crying.

Lisa pulls her in for a hug and Jennie gladly buries her face in the tallest girl's neck, the warmth of the body against hers making her feel almost giddy.

They hug for a little while longer, until Jennie feels calm enough to pull away lightly.

"Eating?" Lisa offers.

"Yeah", Jennie chuckles.

-

"I think they are dating already. I mean, they keep spending time together and I'm pretty sure that Jisoo's name is "baby" on Chae's phone".

Jennie hums in agreement.

"But why are they keeping it a secret?"

"I don't know", Lisa answers, "Chae has always been discreet about her love life. Maybe they just want to see what happens before announcing anything".

"Right", Jennie smiles, "they are cute like that".

"Yeah, I mean, the way they look at each other, like they would risk it all..."

"Can't relate?" the brunette asks her.

She stares at Lisa right in her eyes, a slight smirk adorning her beautiful features.

"I do relate", the blonde answers seriously, her gaze drowning in deep chocolate.

Suddenly, a smile illuminates her face.

"Let's dance".

Jennie seems a bit startled.

"Here? With what music?"

"No music", Lisa stands up, offering her hand for Jennie to rise from the floor as well, "just us".

Jennie doesn't have time to ask any further questions, because Lisa is already grabbing the brunette’s hands softly and placing them on top of her shoulders. Then, the blonde simply embraces Jennie's waist gently and starts to sway slowly, prompting the brunette to follow.

They are staring at each other and Jennie can't help but to feel a bit embarrassed.

"Lisa..." she chuckles.

"Shh", the blonde smiles, "feel it".

Jennie doesn't know exactly what the blonde means by that, but she lets herself go in order to enjoy the way in which Lisa's eyes shine under the moonlight.

She takes some time to appreciate each one of her features. The curve on her nose, her soft cheekbones, the edge of her jaw, the plump of her lips.

Lisa is impossibly gorgeous, as if somebody had crafted her cautiously, paying attention to every single detail.

They keep swaying like that for a while, lost in each other, until Lisa decides to pull Jennie a bit closer by her waist. Jennie's arms wrap themselves naturally around Lisa's neck, their bodies fitting so perfectly together that the word _destiny_ starts to burn in the shorter girl’s head.

She feels the ashy blonde breathing deeply against her shoulder, their hearts close together, beating a steady rhythm they unconsciously follow.

Lisa relishes in her emotions, beyond elated.

The tiny body she's holding makes her feel invincible.

They stop swaying gradually, putting an end to their spontaneous dance, but they don't pull away.

They look at each other, her heartbeats picking, knowing that there is nothing left to be said.

"Jennie"...the blonde murmurs.

Their noses are caressing each other.

Jennie tiptoes a bit and finally, _finally_ , kisses Lisa full on the lips.

The blonde kisses back without a second of hesitation.

It's _magical_.

It's all Jennie heard it would be and more.

She can't blame Guardians, though; there is no way of describing the pleasant tickling of your stomach or the warmth that blooms on your chest and spreads throughout your whole body.

It's beautiful and passionate, and when Lisa tils her head lightly to deepen the kiss, Jennie has to tighten her grip on the blonde's neck because she feels her legs giving in.

It's not that necessary, though, because Lisa is keeping her steady, equally stunned, completely overwhelmed.

It's unknown for them how much time they spend like that. They only pull a bit away when Lisa starts to chuckle happily against Jennie's mouth, the brunette following her after, unable to stop herself.

They stay silent for a second, enjoying each other's presence.

Lisa caresses Jennie's cheeks reverently.

"You make me so happy".

The brunette feels like crying.

"You make me happy too, love".

Lisa smiles at the answer, at the endearing term, and at Jennie's voice altogether.

"Do you want to sit for a bit?"

"No", the brunette answers, "I want to keep kissing you".

The blonde laughs loudly at Jennie's bluntness.

"More kissing is included in the plan, of course".

" _Mmh_ , and cuddling?"

"Anything the princess would like".

Jennie bits her lower lip to stop herself from smiling at the pet name.

She loves it.

Lisa realizes right away.

"Fine then, my legs are a bit shaky". The blonde sits first, her legs open to let Jennie fit between them. 

Close together, Lisa's heart beating against the brunette's back, they stare at the sky for a moment.

"It's beautiful", the blonde murmurs.

"Yeah. Thank you, love."

Lisa smiles.

"Only the best for you".

Jennie turns around to look at her.

"Are _you_ for me, then?"

Lisa is speechless for a second while Jennie laughs loudly.

"I _really_ need you to stop hanging around Jisoo".

The brunette smiles cheekily at her and Lisa can't help but to lean in for another sweet kiss.

Jennie doesn't complain, really.

The blonde pecks the brunette’s lips a few times before pulling away, making her frown lightly.

"Yes", Lisa states only.

The brunette tilts her head.

"I'm all for you, angel", she confesses, her eyes staring into Jennie's intently.

The shorter girl does not hesitate.

"I'm all for you as well, love".

They both lean in to kiss again, this time as slowly as they can bear.

They are sealing a promise, after all.


	12. Twelve

Hanael is standing on the top of a cliff, looking down.

There is a gelid hand pressed against her shoulder.

Bellow, she can see the way in which loads of sand meet the deep ocean under a dark night.

The moon is hidden, almost anticipating the horror of the following events.

There is a girl crying just a few meters away the blue waters. Her hair, almost as black as the night itself, falls forwards, hiding her face.

"She asked for it", the fellow Virtue whispers in Hanael’s ear, "She is too weak to deserve compassion".

The angel nods.

"We have seen true suffering. We have seen famines, warfare and murder. That human, instead...she is unhappy because she _wants_ to. A dysfunctional family. _Please_ , what kind of being can’t deal with _that_?".

The sobbing brunette stops for a minute. She stands up slowly.

The Virtue sighs condescendingly.

"If humans had to work harder for what they are given, just like us, they wouldn't be such despicable, disgusting creatures."

Hanael stays silent, but nods in agreement.

The human girl walks towards the calm sea, tears still pooling from her eyes.

"It makes me furious", the Virtue growls against Hanael's ear, "Those inutile, obtuse, weak creatures get easily favored with heaven. They are the lowest of the classes! The scums of the Universe! They should have let us eliminate them when we asked!"

Hanael starts to feel a choler burning in her heart and spreading throughout her whole body without control.

_Humánitas, malum._

"Just look at that repulsive creature", the Virtue tells Hanael as the human dives into blue, "She does not appreciate the gift of life, but she does not want to let herself perish, neither."

The girl emerges from water some time later, her face slightly swollen.

_If you don't want to be embraced by death, human, stop dancing around with it._

The angel shakes in fury.

"Don't you wish to do something about it?"

"Yes", Hanael growls, anger being finally voiced, "It's a shame we have our hands tied."

"Do we?", the Virtue asks, his tone dangerous, "You are the most powerful among us, Hanael".

"That does not spare me from _Ordinátio_ ".

Bellow, the brunette keeps swimming, unknowing.

The virtue sighs.

"We would be _contributing_. We would be _cleaning_."

Hanael doesn't answer.

"We can work undercover. No other celestial creature has to find out. And even if they do, they cannot punish you too harshly, Hanael. You are the most admired of the Virtues".

The highly estimated angel stays silent.

Her fellow Virtue is right. They would be cleansing Earth. They would be starting a revolution.

The thought of glory fills her mind, poisoning.

"Nobody has to know", the Virtue murmurs in her ear, deceiving, "Just let the tide rise a bit".

Hanael steps forwards, just at the edge of the cliff. She spreads the fingers of her left hand, her palm facing above.

On Earth, the clouds start to cover the summer sky.

The human seems a bit surprised.

Suddenly, a wave crashes merciless against her slender body.

And more follow.

She's drowning.

Hanael knows that the human’s lungs won't hold air for much longer.

She feels an uncomfortable tug in her heart as her fellow Virtue laughs besides her.

"Look at that pathetic creature. She has _nobody_ ".

Hanael stares at the girl as she loses consciousness.

 _Fatum_ , her ears ring.

 _Punitus_ , a new voice echoes.

Hanael could run away, but decides not to.

-

Jennie wakes up sobbing, the other side of the bed empty, cold.

Realization hurts everywhere, _everywhere_.

She feels _dirty_ , completely hopeless as memories start to become clearer.

Lisa won't forgive her. She's sure of it.

Chaeyoung won't, either.

The brunette can't stop crying, desperate sounds scaping from her mouth.

How could Chaeyoung ever forgive her?

Jennie almost _kills_ her.

-

Lisa comes back home absolutely exhausted.

Her day passed through tortuously slowly, her mind constantly drifting to soft skin and plump lips.

So when she opens the front door and does not find her favorite brunette sitting on the sofa, waiting for their daily make out routine, she frowns lightly.

Jennie not being around always makes her feel uneasy.

She rushes to her room after quickly greeting a just awoken Leo.

Lisa knocks softly before opening the door.

And indeed, Jennie is there, completely wrecked, her arms hugging her knees desperately as she sobs against her knees.

The blonde rushes to her side, her own heart breaking in sympathy.

"Angel..."

"No", Jennie whispers loudly, "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve it."

"Baby girl what's going on?" Lisa tries to hug the brunette, but the latter pulls her body away as if the contact burned.

The blonde's worry keeps increasing, her eyes almost watering by Jennie's rejection.

"I'm horrible".

"No, honey..."

"I am!", Jennie sobs, air refusing to fill in her lungs, "I am _repulsive_ ".

"Jennie", the blonde raises her voice, hurt, "Tell me what's going on, please. Let me help you."

"I don't deserve it, Lisa. I don’t deserve you".

"Why, princess? Why are you saying all these things?"

"Because I tried to kill Chaeyoung", Jennie half-screams.

Lisa stares at her in silence while the brunette fights to find the strength to leave forever.

"What?"

"Lisa, I'll just-"

"No", the blonde states, firmly. She places her hands on top of Jennie's tights.

"Explain", she demands.

The brunette wants to disappear.

But complies, because being honest is the least she can do.

"When I was a Virtue", she begins, taking short breaths, "I hated humanity. I hated you because we were told you didn’t appreciate the gift of life. Because we were told you were weak and corrupted, but favored nevertheless by those who always demanded us angels to be better. I was wrong, Lisa", her voice breaks at the end.

The blonde starts to trace patterns on the shorter girl’s legs with her thumbs, her attention fully on her.

"Another angel, a Virtue, was following Chaeyoung close because he thought.... we thought that she was unworthy of life".

Jennie's voice is laced with guilt. Lisa, however, doesn't pull away.

"Once, he showed me Chaeyoung swimming at night, and he just... I just decided...", Jennie starts to sob again, her face buried in her small hands.

"It's alright, Jennie. Tell me. I'll stay".

The brunette looks at Lisa with the most heartbreaking, sorrowful expression.

"I raised the tide. I created the storm. I let Chaeyoung drown....and if it wasn't for you...” Jennie pauses for a second, “and you could have died as well."

Lisa opens her mouth, but doesn't say anything.

She's shocked, the new information a bit too much to process immediately.

"Lisa, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

But once things start to get a bit clear in the blonde's mind, she holds Jennie's face in her hands.

The brunette doesn't notice right away, guilt and disgust running in her blood like poison.

"Jennie, angel, listen to me".

"I'm not an angel, Lisa. I'm not _anything_."

" _Jennie_ ", this time, the blonde's voice sounds firmer, "I listened to you. Now you listen to me."

The brunette can't protest.

Lisa doesn't know where to begin.

"What you did was terrible."

Jennie sobs.

"But it's in the past".

The brunette looks at her lover, her eyes dripping skepticism.

"You spent an eternity hearing the worst of humanity, letting hate and resent curse your soul. You were told that you were a superior creature, the closest to perfection, and the one's of your own pushed you into charging against those whom you considered the weakest."

Jennie looks at Lisa, hopeless.

"Do you still think like that, Jennie?"

"No", the brunette wails, her voice completely strained, "No. Angels are no better than humans. They are as bright as they are dark, just like all creatures. I just couldn't see it before. But you’ve shown me different. I know I was so, so wrong."

The blonde's eyes soften considerably.

"Then that's it."

Jennie looks conflicted.

"No... but Lisa… you could have-"

"I forgive you".

The blonde is speechless.

"I forgive you, Jennie, because I know that you've grown. That's all that matters."

Jennie feels like crying again, but she just can't.

"Come here, princess. Let me hold you", the blonde murmurs as she opens her arms.

Jennie doesn't think about it; she simply lets herself be embraced by strong arms.

"You are better than any creature I've ever encountered", she tells Lisa.

She can tell her everything now.

Lisa rubs her back lovingly.

"And you are amazing, angel".

Jennie wants to protest. She still feels undeserving.

"Shh", Lisa intervenes before the brunette can say anything, "you are. You are."

She rocks her body back and forth softly.

"Do you think that Chaeyoung will forgive me?", the brunette asks, her voice small, vulnerable.

"We'll see, beautiful. Chae is very forgiving. Let's just sleep for a while now, alright?"

Jennie just wants to spend hours telling Lisa how grateful she is, how complete her heart feels when she hugs her, but her eyes are closing unwillingly.

Lisa pulls away slightly and starts pecking the brunette's face with her plump lips, feathery, full of love.

She kisses Jennie right in her mouth and the shortest girl reciprocates almost desperately.

Lisa is staying.

She's not leaving her alone.

The blonde starts to run her fingers through Jennie's hair mid-kiss and the brunette feels the way in which the pain of her body starts to diminish.

When Lisa pulls way, she's staring at her lover in the exact same way she did a few days ago.

Jennie looks at her with devotion, wondering how did she get so lucky.

_Fatum._

The word still burns in her mind.

"Sleeping, pretty girl?", the blonde gifts her a smile as she pushes Jennie's body softly in order for them both to lie in bed.

Holding her tightly, Lisa kisses the brunette once more.

"Thinking later", she murmurs.

"Thank you for staying. I’ll make it worth it, love. I promise.”

"You are worth it already, angel", Lisa answers without hesitation. 

Jennie presses the side of her head against the blonde’s chest in order to listen to her heartbeat.

Despite everything, she falls asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones who were anticipating angst, yes. For the ones who are a bit dissapointed on the lenght of the fic, yes as well :(. This is something I compromise to work on for my next one! Hope you iked this chapter <3


	13. Thirteen

Jennie feels a feathery touch caressing her cheek softly. 

It's nice.

"Angel", a voice murmurs in her ear, slowly drifting her haze away.

The warmth moves upwards until she feels fingers running through her hair, massaging her scalp just lovely.

Her eyes hurt a bit, and there is a slight burning in her throat, but the flowery scent that lingers in the air doesn't allow her to be too much bothered.

"Princess, wake up."

Jennie opens her eyes lazily to find doe coffee eyes staring back at her.

She smiles instinctively.

"Hi", she musters, letting her own hands reach for her lover's shoulders.

Lisa grins back, endeared, as Jennie pulls her in for a hug.

Jennie breathes deeply a few more times, a heart beating steadily against hers.

"Angel, I called Chaeyoung a few hours ago".

The brunette shallows, memories flowing back quickly along with waves of guilt.

She doesn't answer, afraid of crying again.

Lisa pulls away only slightly, her pouty lips just a few inches away from Jennie's mouth.

"You don't _have_ to, Jen. It can wait".

The brunette looks into Lisa's eyes, grateful.

"I know, but I want to do it, love".

The blonde hums and leans down to peck the brunette's lips softy.

She tries to pull away, but Jennie keeps her in place, demanding more kisses.

Lisa chuckles lovingly before conceding, her chest warm.

She's had enough time to think. She's had enough time to figure out that her feelings for Jennie are unconditional, and that despite everything, she is immensely proud of her lover’s growth, up and downs and all.

She has had enough time to realize that she loves her, deeply and fervently, without restrain and without guilt, even if it is too early yet to voice her feelings out loud.

And when they are like that, their breaths synchronized, Jennie looking up at her as if she gifted her the brightest of the stars, Lisa's feelings blaze even stronger.

"When are we going?", the brunette asks in a whisper.

"Chae is waiting for us", Lisa presses a kiss against Jennie's jawline, unable to stop herself, "we can go whenever we want".

The brunette tries to shallow a meowling sound that threatens to escape from her mouth.

She's so, _so_ lucky.

She knows she should be rushing to Chaeyoung's house, but Lisa's thumbs are caressing the sides of her waist, so her determination starts to falter.

" _Mmh_ , love..."

The blonde stops for a moment, her nose buried in Jennie's neck.

"Yes, princess?"

The brunette breaths deeply as an attempt to find resolve.

"I really want to stay here...", she lets her nails scrape the blonde's shoulders lightly, "but I think I should tell Chaeyoung the truth now".

Lisa pulls away and pouts a bit, and the slight tilt of her head is almost enough for Jennie to throw her arms around her neck and kiss her deeply once again.

But the blonde understands her lover’s feelings, so she smiles softly at her before getting up from bed.

Jennie feels cold. She really hopes she's making the right decision.

"Get ready, angel. I'll be waiting for you".

The brunette feels a bit reassured.

-

Jennie bites her lips for the ninth time in the day, her skin there already hurting a bit.

Every time she feels she couldn't be more anxious, she is proven wrong.

She's kind of worried about the rapid beating of her heart, honestly.

"Baby", a soft voice distracts her from her thoughts, "Calm down a bit."

Lisa doesn't look away from the road, her hands firm on the car's wheel.

"I _can't_ , Lisa".

The blonde sighs.

"I know, princess. But believe me, it will be okay".

"Oh, I bet Chaeyoung won’t mind too much the fact that I tried to murder her".

Her harsh tone makes Lisa flinch slightly, and Jennie feels immediately terrible.

"Sorry", she rubs the palm of her hand against her own face, "I'm sorry, Lis. I'm freaking out".

"I know, Jen", the blonde starts, taking a moment to caress Jennie's thigh with her hand, "I understand."

She doesn't say anything else, but her touch is enough for the brunette to feel a bit stronger.

When Lisa's hand return to the wheel, Jennie leans to her side to press a kiss against the blonde's cheek.

Lisa smiles as bit surprised, parking the car in front of her best friend's house. 

"What was that for?"

Jennie looks at her with dreamy eyes.

"For being amazing."

The blonde blushes a little, rushing to get out of her car in order to open Jennie's door.

The brunette pecks her on the lips this time.

"Ready, princess?", Lisa asks her softly, offering her hand for Jennie to take it.

"No. But let's do it".

The blonde grins at her lover.

However, as they get closer to the house, they realize they are not the only ones there.

Jisoo is standing at the front door, a big bouquet of lilies in her hands, her cheeks slightly flushed and looking as if she was just caught red-handed.

Jennie squeezes Lisa's hand and gives her a pointed look.

_Don't tease her._

Lisa huffs a little, but complies.

"Uh, hi, girls", the redhead greets them, clearly embarrassed, "what are you doing here?"

Jennie licks her lips.

"We came here to talk to Chaeyoung", Lisa answers.

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Oh. I guess I better be going, then".

"I would like you to stay, actually", Jennie states firmly.

Lisa looks at her, surprised.

The brunette stares back, determination shining clearly in her eyes.

"Uh", Jisoo looks at the couple, half confused and half curious, "Alright? I just don't want to bother you. If you have to talk about something private..."

"We do", the brunette answers, "but I want you to know as well."

She turns to look at Lisa again and nods once, prompting her to knock on her best friend's door.

When Chaeyoung opens it, she finds a terrified looking Jennie holding hands with Lisa, and a very much confused Jisoo holding lilies just a meter away.

-

"Okay, first things first", Lisa begins.

The four girls are sitting in Chaeyoung's livingroom, a few glasses of water that Jennie asked for placed on the top of the coffee table.

"Jennie is an angel", the ashy blonde simply states, facing Jisoo.

The girl chuckles lightly.

"I know that Jendeuk is a sweetheart, Lis-"

"No", the blonde interrupts, "She is an actual angel, wings and stuff."

The redhead turns to Jennie, raising both his eyebrows. She's surprised to find the brunette staring back at her almost expectantly.

"What do you mean, guys?", she asks this time, a bit impatiently.

"I was created in heaven, Jisoo. I am... _was_ a Virtue. They are angels part of the celestial sphere that work as governors of the creation."

Jisoo stares at her silently, skepticism reflected in her eyes.

"Guys...this is getting weird."

"It's true, Jisoo", the pinkish blonde intervenes.

The redhead opens her eyes in a way it would be almost comical if it wasn't for the tone of the situation.

"If this is some sort of a joke, I _swear_ , Lalisa-"

"It's _not_ , Jisoo".

"Well, where are Jennie's wings, then?"

"You can't see them. They are not material, like human features. They are made out of energy. Only other angels and a few humans can see them", the pinkish blonde explains.

"And how do you know that?".

"I know it because I'm one of those few humans", Chaeyoung states firmly.

Jisoo opens her mouth, but not a single sound escapes from it. She looks stunned.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, she's finally able to speak

"I have, like, a million questions".

Lisa chuckles, a bit relived.

"I know baby", Chaeyoung tells her softly, placing a hand on top of Jisoo's tight.

The greyish blonde raises an eyebrow teasingly, but doesn't say anything.

"But right now, I really need you to tell me what's going on. Lisa's phone call was upsetting, to say at least".

Jennie feels a bit sick, her heartbeat racing. 

She reaches blindly for Lisa's hand, which she finds immediately.

She feels a tiny bit better.

Chaeyoung looks at her best friend for a second, clearly worried, but she finds no answers.

Jennie takes a deep breath. The rest of the girls look at her.

"I... I tried to kill Chaeyoung."

"What?!", both the redhead and the pinkish blonde ask, their brows deeply furrowed.

"Wait. Please, let me explain. Then you can decide what to do.... I’ll understand".

Jisoo looks significantly less convinced than Chaeyoung.

Jennie closes he eyes for a second, gathering strength before finally speaking.

"When I was still a Virtue, I was convinced that humanity was corrupted, and therefore, it needed to be eliminated".

The redhead opens her eyes, as if she can’t believe the words that are escaping from the brunette's mouth.

"I know that I was wrong. I... I care about you, guys. You've shown the best of humanity, and I'm eternally grateful for you, even if you decide I'm not worth it anymore after this".

Her eyes start to water, but she blinks rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"Another Virtue showed me Chaeyoung. I don't know why he was following you", Jennie looks at the pink blonde, clearly ashamed of herself, "but he convinced me to...to _end your life_ ".

Jennie stops for a second, the atmosphere as tense as it can be.

"Go ahead, Jen", Lisa murmurs.

"It was on the same night you and Lisa met each other", Jennie was talking exclusively to the tallest girl now, "you were swimming in the sea at that beach in Bangkok, and I created the storm and raised the tide to kill you. I think you were about to drown", her voice breaks the end, but she forces herself to continue, "but I was caught and taken away by my superiors. And I guess that's when Lisa appeared", she explains. "Chae...I'm so, so sorry", the brunette feels hot tears escaping from her eyes despite her attempts to stop them, "I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. I know you probably hate me right now. I can only tell you how ashamed of myself I am".

The pink blonde stays silent for a while, her gaze fixed on the floor.

Jisoo is open-mouthed, her eyes moving franticly between the three girls, seriously hoping for everything to be a joke.

Lisa's thumb caresses Jennie's hand, but she says nothing.

"Okay, that's... not what I expected", Chaeyoung finally says.

Jennie looks at her, her eyes shadowed by guilt.

"So, are you telling me that you were the reason why I almost die when I was just eighteen?"

"I... yes, Chae. I'm-"

"And you are also the reason why I met Lisa."

Jennie blinks a few times.

"I... guess so."

"Alright. I can live with that."

" _What?_ ", Jennie asks.

Jisoo seems equally shocked.

"I mean, yes. Not _nice_ , Jennie. It wasn't definitely my favorite life experience.... but it helped me change. Look,” Chaeyoung sighs, sitting a bit straighter, “After my father left home, my mother totally lost it. She took revenge on me, because she thought I was to blame. She completely fucked me up. Before Lisa, I was shattered. I don't know how much longer I would've keep being the person I was if it wasn’t for the _accident_.”

"But...but Chae, you almost die."

"I second that. I mean, no offense Jennie, but full offense", Jisoo intervenes.

Lisa puts her arm around the brunette's shoulders a bit protectively. 

"I know. And as I stated before, it _did_ suck. But Jennie is clearly sorry. She has changed. And for that, I forgive her.", Chaeyoung looks at Jennie straight in her eyes, "I forgive you, Jen".

Lisa smiles. 

"I told you", she whispers in her lover's ear.

Jennie doesn't really know what to say. 

"I have no idea what the fuck is going on", Jisoo simply states. She seems a bit exasperated. 

"Baby...", Chaeyoung begins.

"No, honey, I'm so sorry, but I'm fucking lost here. I mean, what the hell? Jennie is suddenly an angel who tries to kill people-"

"Tried", Lisa corrects.

" _Tried_ to kill people, and she has wings that I can't see but for some reason you can, and it turns out she _tried_ to murder you years ago but was caught red-handed-"

"Oh, yeah", Chaeyoung interrupts, "What happened with that?"

"The attempt was the reason why they took my wings away and threw me on Earth".

Both blondes make a sound of understanding.

"And meanwhile, five earthing years passed", Lisa reflects.

"Yes. I just think it is a bit too much of a coincidence that I fell in this exact place and met you both”, Jennie reflects out loud.

"I'm sorry?", Jisoo tries again, her voice slightly raised, "What do you mean by _thrown_ on Earth? And didn’t you just said that you could see Jennie’s wings, Chae?”

Lisa and Chaeyoung look at each other for a second.

"I'll order some takeout", Lisa states, "Jisoo is right. She deserves an explanation. A few, actually. But I think we'll all need some food".

"Oh, thank you very much!", the redhead half-shouts, her tone ironic.

The three girls chuckle lightly.

Jisoo, despite her annoyance, smiles as well.

-

Many hours later, Jennie and Lisa are cuddling in their bed.

“I told you it wouldn’t be that terrible princess, didn’t I?”

Her voice is groggy, both girls half-asleep after the exhausting day.

“You did, love. You are all amazing.”

Lisa chuckles lightly, pressing her lips against Jennie’s bare shoulder.

The brunette shivers a bit.

“You are amazing”.

Jennie hums happily.

“You are the most amazing, Lili”, Jennie states playfully.

She absolutely means it, though.

Lisa smiles at the pet name, but is too sleepy to comment on it.

She moves a bit to catch Jennie’s lips between her own, engaging in a lazy, deep kiss that leaves them both breathless.

The blonde pulls away for a second, breathing quickly, but Jennie’s mouth chases hers once again almost greedily.

They just kiss for a while, Lisa’s hands tangled in the brunette’s hair, until they feel their eyes getting too heavy.

“Sleeping?” The ashy blonde offers.

“ _Mmh_ , alright, Lis”.

Jennie turns her body so Lisa can embrace her from behind.

“Have nice dreams, angel”, the blonde murmurs against the shorter girl’s ear.

“Hope your dreams are filled with angels, love”, Jennie answers.

Lisa dreams about the most beautiful one.


	14. Fourteen

Lisa wakes up to a soft feeling pressing against her right cheek.

Fingers run though her hair so lovely she’s almost tempted to keep her eyes closed, but a velvety voice reaches her ears.

"Good morning, love".

Lisa smiles before blinking lazily, the sight of a beaming Jennie filling his chest with pure happiness.

"Hi, angel".

Slowly, she lets her own arms embrace Jennie's neck loosely, immediately pulling her in to peck her cheeks repeatedly.

The brunette giggles cutely, her nose scrunching up a little.

Lisa stops for a second, holding her lover's face with the palm of her hands, her eyes full of love. 

"Do I get a kiss now?" Jennie asks teasingly, her nails scratching Lisa's shoulders faintly.

"You just got several", Lisa answers playfully, her voice still a bit raspy.

The brunette pouts, and the blonde bites her lower lip in order not to give in too easily.

"You know what I mean", Jennie whines in a childish manner.

Lisa, indeed, gives in easily.

She pulls her lover in once again, her lips lingering against Jennie’s mouth for a second, smirking, before finally kissing her slowly.

It’s _delightful_ , and it definitely makes the girls dizzy, both enjoying thoroughly the feeling that the affectionate moment produces in their chest.

Lisa tries to pull away, but Jennie whines a little and joins their lips again, determined.

The blonde sighs against the brunette's mouth, completely enamored.

It's Jennie who leans back next, flinching slightly.

Lisa frowns.

"What is it, princess?"

The brunette smiles quite weirdly, as if trying to push a feeling down.

"It's nothing, love. I got tired of leaning like this", she says, sitting straight on Lisa's bed.

The blonde hums a little. Jennie has winced almost imperceptibly a few times in the month already, and Lisa has, of course, noticed every time. 

But to be honest, they have been fooling around quite a lot lately, Jennie just loving to have the blonde as close as possible no matter where.

Lisa doesn't have much time to think about it, really, because the brunette, already showing her gummy smile again, points with her finger at the night table besides Lisa’s bed. "I made you breakfast!" she says, excitement shining in her eyes.

Lisa turns her head quickly, surprised at herself for not noticing the wooded tray completely full of food that Jennie carried from the kitchen.

The blonde smiles immediately, sitting on bed as well, taking a look at the dishes Jennie prepared lovingly.

"Princess, you didn't have to", she brings Jennie's right hand to her lips to press a few kisses there, "I love it all. It smells delicious. Thank you!"

Jennie tilts her head almost shyly.

"Well... It's a special occasion, isn't it?"

Lisa fights a smile, deciding to play dumb just for a while.

"Yeah? What is it?"

But Jennie’s eyes get just a tiny bit sad, so Lisa throws her body against the brunette’s, hugging her tightly.

"Just kidding, just kidding. I know we had our first date two months ago!"

Jennie punches Lisa's arm good-naturedly, her cheeks a bit flushed.

"I'm not cooking for you ever again", she says, without meaning it in the slightest.

"Don’t be mad, princess. Look, I even bought you something!"

She reaches with her arm to open the drawer of the night table, fumbling a bit until she finds a black box. She gives it to Jennie, a shy smile adorning her lips.

"For you, angel".

Jennie smiles back, already content with the fact that her lover actually remembered the special date. She opens the fancy package, her mouth opening with gasp when she gets to see her gift. It is a silver necklace, its pendant made up by tiny stars joined together delicately in a triangle-like figure. 

It's _stunning_ , its beauty making Jennie tear up a bit, relishing in warmth of her lover's dedication.

"Love, it’s beautiful", Jennie tells Lisa, leaning forwards to kiss her deeply.

"The best for my girl, always", the blonde answers, tugging in Jennie's hips until the brunette sits on her lap.

The shorter girl licks her lips, guiding Lisa's hands around her neck, prompting her to put the necklace on her.

The blonde does so, and takes some time to admire the elegant accessory shining brightly against Jennie's perfect skin.

Unable to stop herself, she kisses her lover passionately again, her own arms wrapping themselves around the brunette’s tiny waist.

Jennie responds immediately.

Lisa pulls away, making the shorter girl frown.

"Breakfast will get cold”, the ashy blonde explains.

Jennie holds her chin to pull her into their kiss once again.

"Later", she murmurs against Lisa's lips as her free hand caresses her toned stomach.

The blonde doesn't protest.

-

Chaeyoung is sitting on the creamy sofa at her livingroom, a glass of water cold against her fingers.

She bits her lower lip as she answers a text message from Jisoo with her free hand, her heart lighter at the thought of the redhead.

However, there is something bothering her.

She leaves the glass on her coffee table and stands up to pace around the room, unable to keep herself calm.

She knows that she won't like what's coming.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, and Chaeyoung breathes deeply almost as a way of preparing herself.

 _Fuck it, here we go_ , she thinks.

She opens the door to find her best friend smiling lightly behind it.

Chaeyoung shallows before trying for a grin, and Lisa, who can read her like a book, seems quite confused.

"Come in, Lis", the pink blonde tells her friend, already trying to remember the words she's been rehearsing since last week. 

She loves Lisa, but she knows the girl can be stubborn as hell.

The thing is, she is extremely worried about her best friend. Since last month, her already slender complexity has become more and more prominent, her previously soft cheekbones only becoming hollower with the passage of days. Her face seems to be too much pale just _all the time_ , and the tiredness of her eyes can't be hidden even by the bright nature of her personality.

She has noticed right away, of course, and Jisoo has noticed as well, expressing her concerns while cuddling on Chaeyoung’s bed late at night. And yes, Jennie has realized as well. Chaeyoung guesses the brunette has been noticing the changes since the moment they started to appear, but she has only called the pinkish blonde worriedly a few days ago, her voice strained by tears.

Everyone is worried, but only Chaeyoung knows exactly what's going on.

So yes, this is her _duty_.

Lisa sits with her legs up on one side of the elegant couch while Chaeyoung sits on the other.

"What's up, Chae?" the blonde asks directly.

 _No warming up, then_ , the pink blonde thinks.

"Lisa...I am concerned about you".

She sees the way in which the ashy blonde’s arms cross defensively.

_Not going well._

"Please, listen. I know what you are doing, and I know I said I'll support you on this. But you are clearly going too far. I bet you can't see it yet, but-"

"What's there to _see_ , Chae?" her friends asks, clearly annoyed, her eyes more exhausted than ever.

The pink blonde breaths deeply.

"You look _weary_ , Lisa. All the time, as if you are not resting enough. And I know for a fact that you are not".

Lisa snorts humorlessly.

"Thanks for the beauty advise, Chae, I'll take it into account".

"Lisa, stop it", the blonde states, her patience wearing thin, "Don't you understand? You are draining yourself pointlessly!"

"There is a _point_ , Chae, you fucking know that!"

"There _isn’t_ Lisa. And the fact that you can't see it just shows how _weak_ you are right now".

"Then what's there to see, Chaeyoung? Just tell me!" Lisa is practically shouting.

"The fact that Jennie's wings have already grown!" Chaeyoung answers, even louder.

She closes her eyes, scolding herself as silence lingers in the room.

"What?" Lisa asks, her voice forced.

"Her wings have already grown, Lis. Jennie is a full angel again. There's no need to worry", Chaeyoung tells her softly.

The blonde shallows, suddenly overwhelmed.

"Lisa, it doesn't have to be a _bad_ thing. Jennie is happy here, isn't she? There's no need for her to go back home just now".

The shortest girl is staring throughout the window, her gaze lost.

"You don't understand", she simply says.

Chaeyoung frowns.

"But Lisa, she said it herself. She has _changed_ , she's different now. She can wait until you-"

"She _can't_ wait, Chae", Lisa interrupts, a bit angry.

"Why, Lisa? Why do you have to make that decision for her?"

"Because she's in fucking _pain_ , Chaeyoung", venom drips from the ashy blonde's tone.

"I know that she misses her home, Lisa-"

"No, Chae", Lisa half-shouts, her ears red, "She's suffering. _Physically_."

The light blonde stares at her friend, confused.

"What?"

"Angels are not compatible with Earth. They are celestial creatures, meant to be in heaven. When in Earth, everything, especially wings, hurt in a way it becomes unbearable with the passage of time. Or do you think that Guardians wouldn't like to be with their humans all the time?"

Chaeyoung looks shocked.

"Lisa...I didn’t know".

"Jennie has been suffering in silence since the beginning of this month. I've seen her _flinch_ , but I was stupid enough not to realize why. I am a fucking idiot” Lisa's voice breaks at the end, and Chaeyoung rushes at her side.

"Lis", she begins, hugging her best friend as an attempt to comfort her, "You couldn’t have known. You can't see it anymore. I should have told you before."

Lisa swallows.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

They stay silent for a while, the minimalist clock on the wall ticking loudly.

"Jennie needs to come home Chae", Lisa tells her, her chin trembling, "and I knew. I've always known."

The blonde can't say anything else because she starts to sob desperately, Chaeyoung's heart breaking a little.

She can only rub her best friend's back in sympathy, her own chest hurting a bit at the thought of Jennie going home.

Lisa keeps crying in her shoulder.

Some things are _nobody's_ fault.

-

Lisa comes back home many hours later, her heart the heaviest it's ever been.

Jennie is sitting in the couch, worry clear in her features.

"Why didn’t you answer my messages, love? I was really concerned."

She stands up quickly to hug her lover, but stops in her tracks when she sees Lisa's expression.

She's staring at her seriously, almost a bit coldly, the remaining of tears visible in her eyes.

"Lisa?" the tries again.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" the blonde simply asks.

Jennie looks honestly surprised.

"Tell you _what_ , Lisa?"

"That your wings have grown back." Lisa answers. She's trying hard not to cry again.

Jennie stares at her lover open-mouthed, shame and guilt rushing to her face.

"I... It isn't important."

"What do you mean by _not important_ , Jennie? You've got your wings back. You can go home now".

The pang Jennie feels in her chest due to the blonde's words brings tears to her eyes.

"What if I don't want to?"

Lisa looks at her, her eyes intense.

"You know you can't stay".

"Why does it sound like you are eager to get rid of me Lisa?"

The blonde frowns, outraged.

"How can you say that, Jennie?"

"I don't know, Lisa", the brunette answers, her tone as ironic as angry, "maybe because you come home after five hours of ignoring my messages only to tell me that I should just leave forever".

The blonde makes a sound that sounds awfully similar to a sob.

"This is about _you_ , Jennie. This is me worrying about _you_!"

"If you truly cared about me, you'd understand that I can make my own decisions. I decided to stay here, on Earth, with you, but it seems that it's not what you expected." Jennie shouts, tears already falling from her eyes.

She doesn't understand what's going on, Lisa's attitude completely foreign for her.

"Don't be like this, Jennie. Of course I would like you to stay", Lisa starts to sob, unable to stop herself from doing so any longer, "I fucking _love_ you!"

"Then why do you want me gone? Why do you want us to be apart so badly?"

"Because I know you are in fucking pain, Jennie. I know you don't belong to Earth!"

Lisa's words echo in the apartment, followed by Jennie's stunned silence.

The blonde tries to breathe evenly.

"I care about you more than I care about anything else, Jennie. _Anything_. And the thought of you suffering because of me tears me apart", the blonde murmurs.

"Lisa..." Jennie can only say.

The blonde gets closer to the girl, but doesn't touch her.

"I love you, Jennie. It would wreck me if you left, but I couldn’t live seeing you in pain".

Lisa cups the brunette's cheeks with her hands, trying to wipe away her tears with her thumbs.

"I don't want to leave", the shorter girl sobs.

"I don't want you to leave, angel", the blonde cries as well.

_But you have to, don't you?_

_But I have to._

Words are not needed anymore.

"I love you", Jennie tells Lisa, tears still falling, her lips searching desperately for the ones of her lover.

The blonde complies, absolutely broken.

They stay like that for a while.

"It's late. We are both tired", Lisa begins, "Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow...tomorrow we'll see".

Jennie nods, only because all she wants is the blonde's body pressed against hers, like a faint promise.

But Lisa doesn't move, her gaze fixed on Jennie's chocolate orbs.

"I love you, angel", she says, her eyes still shining, her words completely sincere.

"I love you, Lisa", Jennie answers, pure sorrow clear in her expression.

Her fate has never burned so painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a crazy high, there's a price you have to pay.


	15. Fifteen

Jennie doesn't sleep.

There's a warmth pressing against her back, a delightful scent that caresses her nose and strong arms securely embracing her waist.

But her heart is too heavy; tears keep sporadically pooling from her eyes without any kind of control.

Her body hurts.

Her body aches with sorrow but also with physical pain.

It's been happening for a bit longer than a month, really, but it was so subtle at first Jennie held into the hope that it would be bearable.

It almost isn't.

Her limbs seem to be _throbbing_ , the jointure between the skin of her back and her feathered wings feels as if it is being tearing apart, and Jennie is honestly kind of scared to look at herself in the mirror.

It's too much, but it is still not comparable with the pain she feels in her chest.

 _You know you can't stay_ , Lisa told her last night, and Jennie knows that she's right.

She has known since the moment her wings started to grow back.

And that had been the plan, really. To heal and leave. As simple as that.

But something happened.

 _Lisa_ happened.

She fell in love irrevocably, unstoppably and deeply, in all the ways Guardians murmured it happened.

She wonders faintly what they would think about her now.

What they are going to think when she comes back.

Truth to be told, Jennie is scared.

Scared of going back and forgetting everything. Scared of going back and letting Virtues corrupt her again.

 _No_ , she thinks.

_I won't let them._

_I won't forget._

Jennie also wonders if getting her wings torn off and throwing her on Earth was just a tiny part of her punishment.

Maybe everything else was planned as well.

Maybe they knew that she would fall in love with sweet, caring, perfect human Lisa.

Maybe they knew that Lisa would fall in love as well.

Jennie has no doubt about it. They are in the same page.

Which only makes her situation more miserable.

And Jennie knows.

She knows that the more she stays, the more their love grows, infinite, uncontrollable. 

It's like feeding a fire nobody will be able to manage.

Neither of them is able to manage it _alread_ y.

It hurts for her.

But it also hurts for Lisa, and that's even more important. Because the ashy blonde has given so much of herself that Jennie just wants to give something back. 

And that means _sacrifices_.

Even if it tears her apart and makes her want to wail in desperation, Jennie knows that she has to leave.

For her, because she's afraid of her celestial body giving up.

But most importantly, for Lisa.

Her friend.

Her girl.

Her _love_.

All Jennie has _ever_ wanted but was too misguided to be aware of it. 

She needs to leave because the more she stays, the more Lisa suffers.

And just the thought of it makes Jennie's heart hurt in a way she is left breathless.

Jennie keeps crying.

She doesn't sleep. 

-

Lisa doesn't sleep, either.

She knows that her lover is awake as well because she feels her rapid breathing against her chest.

It's early in the morning, and she could simply stand up and pace around the house until feeling sleepy.

But she doesn't.

She decides to relish in the feeling of the brunette's body pressed against hers, because she is pretty much sure that it is one of the last occasions she will get to have it like that.

She has no words to describe the aching hole in her chest that the imminence of Jennie's farewell has created.

But it is the way it is.

And if there's someone that needs to be completely wrecked, it better be herself.

And, maybe...

 _Fatum_...

She feels the brunette shifting against her and loosens her hold a bit to let her turn around.

They are facing each other, pure pain reflecting in their locked gaze.

"Love..." Jennie begins, caressing Lisa's cheek with her right hand.

She tries to ignore the pain at her lower back.

"When?" Lisa simply asks, her voice trembling lightly, but intertwining her fingers with Jennie's.

The brunette’s chin quavers.

"Tomorrow", she says.

"Okay", Lisa answers slowly.

"Is it too soon?"

"It is. And too late, as well."

The brunette looks down.

"I regret nothing, Jennie."

The shorter girl stares at her lover.

"I will _never_ regret loving you."

Jennie starts to cry.

"I will never regret loving you, either, Lisa. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Despite the tears falling from her eyes, the ashy blonde smiles.

"You are my miracle, angel".

Jennie can only kiss Lisa with everything she has.

She begins to caress her neck a bit desperately.

"We need to tell the girls", the blonde musters between breathtaking kisses.

She runs her fingers through deep chocolate hair, eliciting a sound from the shorter girl’s throat.

"Later", Jennie tells her, taking short breaths, Lisa's mouth kissing her jaw.

"Later", the ashy blonde answers, her lips never breaking contact with her lover's skin.

-

Many, many hours later, they are sitting on Chaeyoung’s couch.

The bloomy atmosphere is enough for Jisoo and the pink blonde to anticipate faintly what's about to be said.

"I'm going home", Jennie tells her friends, her hand squeezing Lisa's almost painfully, but the blonde does not complain.

She can't even _think_ about it, honestly.

Both Jisoo and Chaeyoung open their mouths, but they seem unable to actually speak.

The way in which Lisa's lips tremble and Jennie's eyes water makes it clear for them that it isn't some kind of joke.

The brunette is leaving.

"When?" Jisoo asks.

Jennie looks at Lisa for a moment before speaking.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" the redhead asks, her brows deeply furrowed, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because I decided it yesterday", Jennie answers, her tone firm.

A moment of silence follows.

"I understand", is all Jisoo says.

Jennie tilts her head lightly. She expected more questions.

"I told her _why_ ", the pink blonde explains, her voice a bit strained.

There's a lot to say, but they all seem unable to speak.

"Do you know what you have to do?" Chaeyoung asks.

"Yeah", Lisa clears her throat but she knows it is pointless, "We are going before the evening".

"Do you want to come?" Jennie asks her friends, her voice small.

"Of course we do, Jennie. I..." Jisoo seems extremely upset, "you are our friend".

Chaeyoung starts to cry, unable to stop herself, and stands up to hug Jennie tightly.

Jisoo joins them immediately, and Lisa does so as well, her face already coated by her own tears.

And they all stay like that, crying and embracing each other, their bond strong in happiness and even stronger in sadness.

They pull away several minutes later.

They take a look at each other and just giggle almost brokenly.

They look _terrible_.

"Listen to me, Jendeuk", Jisoo begins, her finger already up, threatening, "you better remember us in heaven because otherwise I'm bringing my favorite boots along with my soul up there to kick you properly on the ass".

The comment makes them all laugh, maybe a bit louder than it was necessary, but none of them really minds.

They stop for a second, their hearts heavy because of the goodbye but light at the same time because nobody can erase their memories.

Or at least Jennie really, _really_ hopes so.

"So, what are you cooking for dinner, Chae?" Lisa asks suddenly.

And as the pink blonde gives her friend an unamused look and Jisoo laugh hysterically, Jennie knows it was all worth it.

-

"I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you, too".

Jennie stares at Lisa right in the eyes. They are sharing a pillow.

"Leo will miss you".

"I will miss him too. It was a bit rude of you to kick him out".

Lisa caresses the length of Jennie's arms.

"I wanted some alone time with you".

Jennie hums.

"You are tired", Lisa comments after a while.

"I don't want to sleep", her lover answers immediately.

Lisa chuckles a bit.

"I know, angel. Me neither. But we are both exhausted".

Jennie notices the black shadows under Lisa's eyes.

She pulls her closer, no space between their bodies.

"Like this", the brunette states.

"Like this", Lisa answers.

"And then, I want more kisses".

"And then, more kisses".

"So I save some until we find each other again".

Lisa pulls away slightly, shocked, her eyes shining.

" _Fatum_ , Lis", is all that Jennie says, her face finding her way back in the blonde's neck.

"Do you truly believe it, angel?"

When she receives no immediate answer, she guesses that Jennie fell asleep.

"I believe in _fate_ , my love".

Jennie's words reach Lisa's ears as if they were far away, like a dream.

Images of a bright place start to fill her mind.

Then, a soft voice.

Then, a happy chuckle.

She falls asleep, her destiny between her arms.


	16. Sixteen

Jennie is watching the landscape throughout the car’s window.

All she can see is dirt, extending as endlessly as the sky above.

Light blues mixed with purples mixed with yellows mixed with oranges.

It's still as beautiful as the first time she witnessed the sun setting.

This time, though, it hurts so much more.

She's sitting on the copilot seat, Lisa driving silently besides her.

She would like to say so many things.

But the knot at in her throat doesn’t let her.

Not yet.

She's afraid of begging Lisa to take her back home, their shared apartment home, if she starts speaking too soon.

Jennie observes some birds twirling happily in the air.

She tries not to be too jealous of them.

"Tell me where I should turn, Jen", Lisa tells her, her voice too soft, too contained.

Her gaze too focused on the road.

Jennie knows she's trying not to cry.

"Yes, Lili".

The blonde breathes deeply.

Jennie stares forwards, the asphalt road extending flawlessly meters and meters ahead.

Inviting to be followed, claiming to be safe.

Easy.

But sometimes, destiny is somewhere else.

Jennie feels cold.

She shivers a bit under Lisa's oversized hoodie.

_“Are you taking that to heaven?”_

_“Yes. I'll ask if I can keep it.”_

_“Oh? Did you ask its owner, though?”_

_“The owner is in love with me. I think I'm safe.”_

_“And are you in love with the owner?”_

_“Irrevocably.”_

Her hands rub against her own legs.

Lisa notices.

Lisa _always_ notices. 

She takes one hand away from the steering wheel and proceeds to intertwine her long fingers with Jennie's.

The gesture makes the brunette's heart flutter.

And it also hurts a bit.

"I think you should turn right in a few", she warns Lisa.

The brunette nods and uses the backlights to send a message to the white car that's following them closely.

When Lisa does take the turn, the sick feeling in Jennie's stomach grows stronger.

The wheels of the car roll over rocky ground, dust flying everywhere.

To the left, there's brown. To their right, there's more brown.

But forwards, they are driving towards the sunset.

Lisa doesn't let Jennie's hand go. 

"Is this the way?” the ashy blonde asks.

She's tracing patterns with her thumb.

She managed to control her emotions just a bit.

"I think so", Jennie answers.

"You really walked a lot".

"Yeah, it was kind of bad."

The blonde takes a quick look at her.

" _Kind of bad?_ You had to walk under pouring water for _hours_!"

She's not mad, only surprised.

"Yeah. But it turned out pretty well, didn’t it?"

Lisa smiles, melancholic.

"Cheesy".

Jennie giggles softly.

They stay silent again.

Sporadic trees start to appear. They are all kind of dry.

"We are close", Jennie tells her lover.

Lisa squeezes the brunette's hand without noticing.

Instructions are not necessary anymore; she can perfectly see the spot where Jennie landed.

There is a quite big crater interrupting the plain.

She looks at Jennie, the brunette’s eyes fixed to the spot, the right curve of her mouth slightly turned downwards.

_Yes, this is it._

Lisa stops the car gradually.

At their back, a few meters away, Jisoo looks throughout the window.

"It should be raining", she says.

The sun is hiding.

Chaeyoung looks at her girlfriend for a moment.

"It's almost like Earth doesn't know that an angel is leaving".

The pink blonde starts to diminish the speed at the sight of Lisa's car doing the same.

"Maybe she just wants the best for the angel".

Jisoo wishes she could smile.

"Is Earth a _she_?

Chaeyoung stops the car.

"Of course she is".

But they don't get out.

They watch as Jennie and Lisa put their feet on the ground, slowly, trying to stretch the moment as long as possible.

"We should give them some time", Jisoo says.

Chaeyoung nods.

They all need some time.

Outside, Lisa is holding Jennie's hand tightly.

She feels as if her heart was being stabbed.

Forwards, in the horizon, orange and purple blend together.

But the sun is leaving.

So they don't have much time.

Jennie stares at Lisa. She's crying.

The blonde tries to catch the brunette's tears with her thumbs, but she's trembling too much.

"Lisa..."

She sobs, unable to stop herself.

"You are my true love".

Lisa tries to breath.

"You are my true love, angel".

Jennie's back aches.

Her chest hurts much more.

"You've shown me the best of Earth”, she tells Lisa, “The beauty, the wonder, the food..."

She smiles as the blonde chuckles slightly, a knot tight in her throat.

"You've shown me how wrong I was, and for that, I'm extremely grateful".

Jennie uses the back of her fingers to caress Lisa's cheek.

"But the best thing you've shown me is the absolute purity of love. So I'm going home loving you, knowing that I won't ever stop. Knowing that even though I'm leaving, a part of me is staying on Earth, in your apartment, petting Leo, kissing you all night long. I won't ever forget you because you are _home_ as well. And I'm okay with that. I'm okay with leaving a piece of my heart".

Lisa presses her forehead against Jennie's, tears falling uncontrollably.

"It doesn't matter if you leave a piece of your heart here. You are taking a piece of mine. And I'm okay with it as well because..." Lisa tries to swallow a sob, "because you are the best thing that ever happened to me, Jennie. And I love you. I loved you almost human and I love you angel. I loved you by my side and I will love you far away."

The brunette produces a heartbreaking sound before leaning in almost desperately to kiss Lisa. 

It's completely wrecking an absolutely beautiful at the same time.

Above them, the sky shines in a melancholic lilac, almost suffering itself because of the lover's farewell.

The sunlight doesn't coat the Earth anymore.

Only a bright crescent is still visible but disappearing, announcing the culmination of the day.

Lisa pulls away. 

She stares at her lover once more.

"I love you, angel".

"I love you, Lili".

That's it.

That's all they need to know.

Lisa turns towards Chaeyoung's car and signals the girls to join them.

The do so, quickly, almost afraid of not being on time.

Jisoo crashes her body against Jennie's, engulfing her into a tight embrace.

"Stay safe, Jendeuk. And don't forget us. And drink lots of water, I guess".

Jennie chuckles slightly.

The redhead is crying.

"I will, Jisoo. Thank you for everything".

The shortest girl lets the brunette go, but Chaeyoung hugs her immediately after.

"You are one of a kind, Jen. Never forget that. You have the power to change anything you want".

Jennie rubs her hands against the pinkish blonde's back.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry", she whispers.

Chaeyoung shakes her head.

"No need to be sorry".

And lets her go.

They stay silent.

"I'll miss you all", Jennie sobs.

Jisoo hugs her again, and then Lisa, and then Chaeyoung.

They relish in the feeling of their last embrace.

The sun disappears.

All of them pull away.

There's nothing left to be said.

Lisa takes Jennie's hand and they both walk closer to the crater in the ground.

"Ready?" the blonde tells asks her.

Jennie nods.

"Send postals".

The brunette lets out a watery laugh.

"I love you, Lisa. I won't forget you."

"I love you, Jennie. Let's see what fate has for us".

The shorter girl smiles.

" _Fatum_ has never failed me".

Saying, that, she lets go Lisa's hand and steps into the hole.

And just like that, the blonde witnesses the way in which Jennie starts to disappear, gradually, like a dream, surrounded by a light too pure to be from Earth.

That's all Jisoo sees as well.

But Chaeyoung stares at Jennie spreading her wings, white and golden, gorgeous, strong. So perfect they could only belong to an ethereal being.

And she watches her go.

The light disappears and they all need some time to actually realize that it is over.

Lisa falls forwards on her knees, sobbing loudly.

It's like Jennie never existed.

But her scent still lingers in the air, as some kind of intangible proof that her true love was by her side just minutes ago.

Both Chaeyoung and Jisoo, crying as well, get down to embrace their friend tightly.

And they stay like that for long minutes.

Lisa stands up then, followed by her best friends, her face not nearly as swollen as her heart.

Chaeyoung stares at her.

"You'll go home someday as well, Lisa. And you'll find her. You'll see."

Jisoo furrows her brow, utterly confused.

"I was a Guardian and she's a Virtue, Chae".

She's broken.

"Fate is invincible", Chaeyoung answers.

Jisoo stays silent, stunned.

Lisa looks at her.

"You haven't told her?" she asks to the pinkish blonde.

"You didn't give me permission".

The blonde blinks, exhausted, desolated.

"You can tell her now. I'm just...I just need to go".

Chaeyoung nods.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No. I need to be alone. I'll probably need it...for a while".

"It's alright, Lis. Take your time. Just be careful, please".

Lisa hugs her.

Then, she hugs Jisoo.

"I'm sorry", she murmurs in her ear.

"It's okay", the redhead answers, still shocked.

Lisa leaves, her heart in two, dragging her feet against the dirt as if she had no remaining strength.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung watch her leave.

"Will you explain?" the redhead asks.

The blonde sighs.

"Once we get home, baby".

They hold hands silently and make their way towards Chaeyoung's car.

They leave the place.

The crater doesn't exist anymore.

The moon is nowhere to be seen.

The stars that start to appear in the sky twinkle sadly.

Everything occurs in the same pattern, unchanging, as if Jennie never existed.

_But she did_ , Lisa thinks, as she drives home.

_She does_.

And the ache of her heart is the living proof of the absolute bliss that Jennie produced on her.

She regrets _nothing_.


	17. Seventeen

"So, Lisa is an angel", Jisoo murmurs.

She's lying on Chaeyoung's bed, the pink blonde's arms embracing her waist.

"Was. Will be again, someday, hopefully".

Jisoo runs her fingers through the younger girl's hair lovingly. 

"She said she was a Guardian".

"Yes. Her job was to protect humans".

Chaeyoung listens to Jisoo’s heartbeat, her head placed comfortably on top of the shorter girl's chest.

It's _calming_.

The redhead produces a noise of understanding.

"But Jennie is not. She told us she was a Virtue".

"Yes. She belongs to a higher sphere. They can do stuff on Earth...good or bad".

"I see."

Jisoo inhales subtly to enjoy Chaeyoung's scent.

She has been enraptured by it since the moment she met her.

"But why didn’t Lisa tell Jennie that she was an angel as well?"

The pink blonde hums, contemplating.

"Lisa told me she didn't want Jennie to feel hopeless because of the time she has spent on Earth. She thought Jen would feel as if there was no way out, as she did herself when she landed on Earth years and years ago. Lisa says that her desolation was the reason why she turned...bad for a while".

"Lisa was _bad_?"

"Kind of mean, I guess", Chaeyoung chuckles a bit, "She was mad at angels because they threw her here and at humans because nobody seemed helpful. So yeah, she had no one to trust".

"So when she saw Jennie, she decided to protect her".

"Yeah. Lisa is like that".

Jisoo hums again. 

Chaeyoung likes how the subtle vibration feels against her cheek.

"And then?"

"And then what, babe?" the pink blonde asks.

She closes her eyes for a second.

"Why didn't Lisa tell her the truth when her wings started to grow back? I mean, she was a little more hopeful by then, right?"

Chaeyoung raises her head to look at her girlfriend in the eyes.

"How do you think Jennie got his wings back, baby?"

Jisoo seems a bit surprised.

"You told me angels got energy from humans".

"And?"

"And from other angels..."

The redhead's eyes widen a bit.

_Does that mean..._

"Lisa gave Jennie the energy she had been accumulating for years. All in two months".

Jisoo stays silent.

"That’s why she started to get sick more often and she kept losing weight. She was giving away her ethereal essence. It wasn't like in heaven, where she got her wings ripped off. This time, they were _falling_ ".

"Did you see it?" Jisoo asks softy.

Chaeyoung breathes deeply.

"Yes. It was heartbreaking. She was almost ready, golden, marvelous, and suddenly...there where dry feathers everywhere".

"Was she planning to leave already?"

"She wouldn't be on Earth right now".

Jisoo sighs.

"But couldn’t Jennie see that Lisa was an angel"?

The blonde thinks for a while.

"Jen couldn't see it at first because she was drained of her essence. Practically like a regular human. When she started perceiving ethereal elements, Lisa had already lost a big part of hers."

Jisoo leans down to caresses Chaeyoung's temple with her lips.

"Lalisa is too good".

The pink blonde closes her eyes again, content with her girlfriend’s touch.

"I know Lisa. She'll need some time, definitely, but she won't stop fighting. She'll go back home someday, I'm sure". 

"Her home is _heaven_ , isn't it?"

"Yes".

Jisoo waits until Chaeyoung looks at her.

"Then why is she so afraid of never seeing Jennie again? Aren't they going to the same place?"

"Lisa told me most second sphere angels refuse to talk with those of the third sphere, as they are considered less powerful. They don’t like the idea of Guardians being too close to humans, neither."

"Because we are garbage".

"Right", Chaeyoung smiles, "So they reside in different sectors of heaven, which is...well...infinite. They have no contact at all with each other. Not because they _can't_ , just because they don't _want_ to".

"I see. And she's afraid of Jennie choosing to stay with the ones of her kind?"

"I think she's more afraid of her superiors deciding to… make her forget. After all, Jennie’s punishment is over".

"Fuck", is all Jisoo answers after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. Fuck".

They don’t speak for a while, Jisoo's fingers caressing Chaeyoung's forehead, moving downwards to trace the curve of her nose delicately.

“Wait”, Jisoo considers, an idea just flashing in her mind, “What did Lisa do to get punished with an Earth downfall?”

The pink blonde smiles.

“She saved a human’s life when it wasn’t dictated. Angels must follow a kind of regulation. Otherwise, they are going against fate. And they get punished for that”.

“Damn. So being too good is a sin as well”.

“I guess heaven’s rules are too complex for us simple mortals”.

Jisoo hums.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

"You can ask all you want, baby".

The redhead smiles.

"Were you able to see angels and energies and wings since you were born?" 

"No", the blonde answers softly, "only after Lisa saved my life. The first thing I saw after almost drowning was a girl surrounded by a white light, so you want imagine I was _surprised_ to say at least. And then I was even more surprised when I started seeing different lights surrounding _everyone_. Of course I didn’t know I was seeing auras. Lisa was very patient with me".

Jisoo stares at her girlfriend silently, admiring each one of her features.

"What does mine look like?"

Chaeyoung raises her head from the redhead's chest to press her lips against soft cheeks.

"Your aura, babe? It's the purest I've ever seen".

Jisoo chuckles lightly as her girlfriend pecks her face.

The blonde stops for a second.

"I'm serious. You have no trace of wickedness".

Jisoo's arms embrace Chaeyoung’s neck loosely.

She pulls her in for a deep kiss.

"I'm a bit selfish, though", she murmurs against her lips.

Chaeyoung pulls away to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I want you all for myself".

The blonde has to bite hard on her lower lip so as not to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Jisoo makes her so, so soft.

Before she can come up with a witty answer, the redhead pulls her in again, kissing her in a way it makes Chaeyoung gasp for air after a few minutes.

Jisoo smiles a bit mischievously.

"I finished my book".

Chaeyoung opens her eyes in surprise, her smile beaming.

"Baby, that's fantastic! I can't wait to read it. When did you finish it?"

The redhead caresses her cheek, her eyes full of love.

"Just now, in my head. I know exactly what to write about, now".

"Yeah?" the blonde asks, gazing at her girlfriend dreamingly, "what are you going to write about?"

Jisoo's soft smile never falters. 

"A bit about Jennie and Lisa, maybe. But mostly, about you".

"About me?" Chaeyoung teases, her heartbeat picking up.

The redhead nods.

"About my true love".

The blonde looks elated, her eyes watering a bit.

"I love you, Jisoo".

"I love you, Chae".

They kiss.

-  
Lisa wakes up groggily, her throat hurting a bit.

Leo is by her side, purring softly.

The whole in her chest still hurts impossibly.

But something is different.

Something has changed.

She opens the curtains to see the sun raising.

It is day three without Jennie.

Leo stretches lazily besides her, awoken by the light.

"Hi, buddy", Lisa tells him.

The cat looks back at her almost surprised but immediately gets closer to claim affection.

Lisa catches herself smiling a bit.

It's not _a lot_ , but it's something.

She stands up from her bed, feeling a bit hungry.

Which is, actually, great.

And she answers both Chaeyoung's and Jisoo's texts, updating them with her current emotional status.

She decides to give herself extra points for that.

Leo follows her across the hall, almost cheering for her.

Lisa doesn't feel like planning her day still, but she doesn't push herself too hard.

Jisoo has been fantastic enough to tell their bosses that she'll be back in Thailand for a few days due to the decease of a much-loved relative.

Kind of _too much_ , maybe, but they believed it and didn't even threaten her with a termination letter.

She's still sad, but she's a little less sad, and that's all that matters.

She will get through it.

_And one day...maybe..._

If fate is on her side...

Lisa shakes her head.

It's still too early for that.

She eats a quick breakfast before deciding she actually feels like showering.

She'll probably take off Jennie's worn hoodie and just put another one, really.

She's making her way to her bedroom, walking through the livingroom, when she spots a folded piece of paper on top of her coffee table.

Lisa frowns. She didn't put that there.

She approaches almost cautiously, as if it was threatening.

She doesn't really know why.

When Lisa grasps the white sheet, she frowns lightly.

It's warm, and strangely soft.

_Almost..._

The blonde doesn't open it immediately, but analyzes the mystery for a few more seconds.

She instinctively brings the piece of paper closer to her nose and inhales softly.

Lisa's eyes widen.

She could recognize Jennie's scent anywhere.

She hurries almost blindly to reveal the message behind the folding.

_Lisa:_  
_I'm so, so sorry._  
_I don’t have much time._  
_Don't worry; I'll protect you until you come home._  
_I'm waiting._  
_I love you._  
_Forever._  
_-Angel_

The last lines and the signature seem to have been written in a rush.

Lisa is not surprised. She guesses that Jennie is not allowed to just send any message she pleases to Earth.

She took a risk.

The blonde cries uncontrollably as the note starts to disappear from between her fingers.

Its job is done.

Tears keep falling as she finds her hands empty.

But they are happy.

Lisa is happy.

Leo meows from the floor, a bit worried, and the blonde lets out a wet chuckle.

"It's alright buddy."

She pets him a few times before heading to the bathroom again.

She's taking that shower.

And she's starting all over again.

Because is fate is truly on her side...

She'll come home.

And she'll meet Jennie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some answers. Do you believe each one of is just destined to somebody?


	18. Later

Malkiel steps into white eternity.

She feels complete.

Around her, the already known territory extends infinitely pristine.

But it's different this time.

Because she knows what else is out there.

_Finally, finally._

She caresses one of her white and golden wings with the tip of her fingers.

She's truly there.

A part of her misses her friends, but it's not a bitter feeling.

It's a feeling of hope, of excitement.

Like waiting for a flower to blossom.

Like waiting for the sun to rise.

After all, her friends will get there as well someday and she'll be allowed to visit them.

She can wait an eternity to hear them laugh again.

She moves her feet, but she's somehow floating.

Everything is light, pure.

Around her, Guardians greet her amiably.

Malkiel greets back, happy.

_It would be perfect..._ she thinks.

But she can't think for much longer, because a melodic voice calls her name from behind.

She feels a warmth in her heart.

"Lisa!"

_I am Lisa_ , Malkiel thinks absently.

She likes it.

She turns around quickly, a smile already beaming on her face.

And there she is.

Her true love, rushing towards her, her deep chocolate hair shining impossibly under an ethereal light.

"Jennie", Lisa murmurs, her eyes already watery.

The shorter girl never diminishes her speed. She collapses against her love fully, her arms embracing the tallest girl's neck as her legs lock themselves around her waist.

They both giggle, elated.

They are back together.

Jennie cries against Lisa's shoulder.

"You are back".

The blonde doesn't answer. She pulls away slightly, the brunette still in her arms, to kiss her deeply.

_Finally, finally, finally._

Everything is screams _home_ now.

Everything is perfect.

They kiss for long, slowly, dripping love.

They pull away eventually, unable to stop themselves from smiling.

Jennie looks into Lisa's eyes.

Lisa stares right back.

She lets Jennie stand on her own again, but keeps her close by encircling her tiny waist with her arms.

The brunette caresses her love's cheeks with her thumbs.

"A Guardian, huh?" Lisa asks.

The brunette smiles dazzlingly.

"I'm finally completely content".

"Not to offend other creatures", the blonde whispers, "but Guardians rock".

Jennie giggles out of pure joy.

Suddenly, her expression turns serious, and before Lisa can ask what's wrong, Jennie hits the blonde's shoulder with her fist.

Lisa looks at her slightly confused.

"Pretend it hurts a bit".

The blonde tilts her head, but Jennie keep staring at her.

"Ouch?"

She rubs her hand against her own shoulder, easing an inexistent pain.

"You have a lot to explain, Lisa".

The blonde looks a bit guilty.

"Do you still love me, though?"

Jennie's eyes soften. She lets out a dreamy sigh.

"I love you more than anything".

Lisa smiles.

"I love you too, angel".

The brunette chuckles, her fingers running through Lisa's hair.

"You know you are an angel as well now, right?"

" _Mmh_ , yes", Lisa kisses Jennie's forehead, "but you are _my_ angel".

"And you are mine".

The blonde giggles a bit surprised.

"That display of possessiveness is very _human_ of you, princess".

"What can I say? I got some things from them".

Lisa rubs her tip of nose against Jennie's cheek, humming softly.

"I miss the girls. When are they coming?" the brunette asks.

"I think we’ll have to wait a bit longer".

Jennie sighs.

"I'll prepare some jokes for Jisoo".

Lisa lets her lips brush against Jennie's before pecking her.

"She'll like that", she murmurs against the shorter girl's mouth.

She pulls away slightly, noticing for the first time the subtle stares of their fellow Guardians.

They seem curious, some of them trying to hide their smiles.

"We are some sort of celebrity here", Jennie explains in a whisper.

Lisa seems surprised.

"Yeah?"

She pulls away from Jennie but grasps her hand, intertwining fingers.

The brunette moves besides her, fitting by her side as if it was always meant to be that way.

"Yes. They've been watching, and apparently, we are _adorable_ ".

Lisa laughs openly.

She leans towards her love in an almost secretive manner.

"Wanna go somewhere private and talk about it?"

Jennie can't help but to giggle airily.

"Yes. I want to keep kissing as well".

The blonde smiles widely.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to stargaze!"

Jennie's eyes twinkle happily.

"The most beautiful night for the most gorgeous princess, noted", Lisa half-jokes.

They are walking towards white.

"We have to _work_ at some point, though", Jennie pouts.

She's not sad at all.

Lisa stops for a while in order to kiss her softly.

"Later".

"Later", the brunette agrees.

They keep walking hand in hand as the infinity above begins to turn deep black, illuminated by countless shining dots.

On Earth, Jisoo is sitting on the grass, her arms open as a little girl with a dimpled smile stumbles experimentally towards her, tiny feet tapping softly against the green mattress.

Just a meter away, sitting in the same manner opposite her wife, Chaeyoung tries unsuccessfully to keep her joyful tears at bay.

Fate has everything sorted out.

Someday, they will all meet each other again.

But later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have enough words to thank you for all the love and the support you've sent throughout this little journey. I really hope you've enjoyed this piece as much as I've enjoyed writing it (which is a lot)! I'm still quite a begginer in this writing process and I will try hard to keep improving. You are surely helping a lot! Thank you again. I can't wait to share new pieces with you. Hope you have a wonderful day (you might find your true love today)! <3


End file.
